Little Kitten
by Shayera Todd Kaplan
Summary: La vida pobre de Casey Kyle se terminó. Pronto dejaría de ser una pobre huérfana que les robaba a otras personas para convertirse en la nueva compañera e hija de Catwoman. Pero cierto pajarito justiciero le hará vivir una vida diferente y, tal vez, cambiar todo lo que ha vivido con Selina. ¡Descúbranlo aquí! ¡Denle una oportunidad!
1. Te conocí, pequeña Stray

**Capítulo 1: Te conocí, pequeña Stray**

Selina Kyle, alias _Catwoman_, caminaba a paso tranquilo y muy relajado, al mismo tiempo que leía el periódico en busca de algún artefacto de su interés.

-Al parecer no hay nada que robar esta noche.- dijo Selina mientras se sentaba en una pequeña banca blanca y dejaba su bolso a lado suyo.- Veamos…

Ella volvió a ojear el periódico, sin ni siquiera notar que algo se acercaba detrás de ella.

-No…, no…, nada…, demasiado fácil…, no…- susurraba mientras seguía concentrada.- Bueno, tal vez encuentre algo en las noticias o algo.- dijo segura mientras se levantaba y agarraba su bolso, pero lo único que agarro fue al aire.- ¿Qué demonios…?- preguntó, mirando hacia donde debía estar su bolso.- Qué irónico, Selina, tú eres la que roba y ahora te han robado a ti. Quien quiera que lo haya hecho, debo admitir que es muy bueno.

Selina pudo fijarse en una pequeña figura encapuchada que se alejaba corriendo con su bolso negro.

-Pero también es muy lenta, eso he de admitir.- dijo antes salir corriendo por su bolso.

Esquivaba todo lo que el pequeño ladrón esquivaba, pudo fijarse que la persona encapuchada estaba descalza, por lo cual le hacía muy difícil correr.

-¡Te tengo, pequeño ladrón!- Selina exclamó cuando tomó a la pequeña persona encapuchada en sus brazos. El ladrón empezó a patalear y forcejar para que Selina lo soltara.

Selina le quitó rápidamente su bolso y, al mismo tiempo, la capucha. No pudo evitar sorprenderse.

Se trataba de una pequeña niña, parecía de unos 4 años. La pequeña tenía el pelo muy corto y era pelirrojo junto con muchos mechones de color negro. Tenía unos ojos color azul demasiado hermosos, su piel era muy parecida a la de ella, pero no se notaba ya que la niña estaba demasiado manchada de tierra y lodo.

-¡Suéltame, bruja! ¡Suéltame ahora!- exclamó la pequeña ladrona.

-¡Eh, eh, tranquila, pequeña gatita!- exclamó sorprendida ante la fuerza de la niña.

-¡No! ¡Déjame ahora, bruja!

La pequeña, en un movimiento rápido, le dio una patada en la cara a Selina y pudo liberarse de su agarre. La niña cayó con algo de dificultad, pero se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo.

-Bueno…- susurró Selina mientras veía a la niña salir corriendo.- Eso fue nuevo… y me gusto…

Selina salió de ahí y fue hacía su departamento, sin ni siquiera notar que la pequeña ladrona había regresado y la había observado.

-¿Tú por qué crees que esa mujer me da mucha confianza sin ni siquiera conocerla, Lyla?- preguntó la pequeña ladrona a un gato negro que estaba a lado suyo.

-_Miau._

-¿Qué? ¿Crees que ella es…?

-_Miau._

-Lo dudo mucho, Lyla, ella no es mi madre.- dijo con algo de tristeza.- Yo soy pelirroja y ella es pelinegra.

-_Miau._

-Sí, sí, lo sé, tengo que pelo también de color negro, ¡pero no es lo mismo!- exclamó mirando algo gatito.

-_Miau._

-Sí, sí, como sea.- la pequeña miró hacía donde había ido Selina y pensó por unos segundos.- Aunque no mataría a nadie si investigo si lo que dices es verdad, ¿no?

-_Miau._

-Ajá, además, ¿qué puede pasar?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras salía de su escondite y seguía sigilosamente a Selina.

La noche cayó en Gótica, lo cual significa una sola cosa para los habitantes de la Ciudad: peligro.

Catwoman paseaba de edificio en edificio, ella había apostado a que la pequeña la había seguido. ¿Cómo lo supo? Lo supo por muy buena fuente gatuna.

Dio otro saltó y la vio.

La pequeña niña se encontraba corriendo por las calles, pero no iba sola. Detrás de ella iban tres asaltantes que la perseguían sin parar. Pudo ver que la niña traía unos cuantos billetes en sus manos, al parecer eso querían los tipos.

-Vaya, al parecer la niña no sabe quedarse quieta.- susurró para sí misma mientras veía a la niña correr por el otro callejón. Pero, claramente, no dejaría que esos sujetos lastimaran a esa pequeña niña de tan solo 4 años.

Se lanzó hacía donde debería llegar la niña y sus perseguidores. Los espero silenciosamente…

Notó que la niña llegaba rápidamente y se detenía al notar que había salida alguna. Trató de regresar, pero los sujetos llegaron.

-¡Ven aquí, pequeña ladrona! ¡No te haremos daño!- dijo uno de ellos con una sonrisa mientras sacaba un cuchillo de su chaqueta.- ¡No mucho!

Los demás sacaron sus armas (que eran un bate de béisbol y otro cuchillo) y se acercaron más.

La niña empezó a temblar… y Selina estaba lista para atacar…

Pero antes de que Selina saliera de las sombras, la niña agarró rápidamente una botella de vidrio y la rompió, dejando y enseñando la parte más afilada. Apunto a los maleantes y ellos se sorprendieron.

-¡Al parecer la niña quiere hacerse la heroína!- exclamó uno de ellos con diversión.- ¡Vamos por ella, chicos!

Empezaron a acercarse, la pequeña dio un gran saltó y aterrizó detrás de uno de ellos. Y, en un rápido movimiento, le cortó el cuello con la botella. Selina y los demás se quedaron pasmados. La niña agarró algo de la sangre del sujeto que cayó muerto y se pintó los ojos formando un antifaz.

-¡Jodida mocosa!- exclamó uno de ellos mientras agarraba el bate y trataba de golpearla, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad y lo tomó con la misma facilidad. Rápidamente golpeó al sujeto en la cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente, pero no dejo golpearlo hasta que la sangre empezó a mancharla completamente.

El otro sujeto sintió miedo por esa niña, que hasta inclusive soltó su arma y retrocedió poco a poco.

-¡H…hey, pequeña! ¡Sólo era una bromita!- empezó a temblar, la niña se acercó y agarró firmemente el bate.

-¿Qué sólo era una broma, eh?- preguntó mientras la sangre seguía escurriendo de su cuerpo.- Pues te tengo una noticia, amigo… ¡ODIO LAS BROMAS!

Antes de que el sujeto pudiera notarlo, ella empezó a golpearlo fuertemente en el pecho hasta llegar a la cabeza y la sangre volvió a mancharla más.

Soltó el bate con brusquedad y se sentó en el cuerpo inerte y pálido del sujeto. Acarició suavemente su cabello y miró hacia el cielo estrellado.

-Ya puedes salir, Catwoman.- ella miró hacia la dirección donde estaba Selina.- Si es que no te has quedado petrificada o algo.

Selina salió con tranquilidad, como si la escena que había visto jamás hubiera pasado.

-Eso fue muy… _valiente_, pequeña.- dijo Selina mientras se ponía cerca de ella.

-Sí, claro, Catwoman.- dijo sarcasmo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Lo digo enserio, pequeña Stray.- dijo mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla.

-Yo no me llamo "Stray", Catwoman.- dijo con enojo mientras apartaba la mano con brusquedad.

-No estoy diciendo que sea tu nombre, "Stray" significa "extraviado".- explicó mientras sonreía un poco.- Y tú lo estás, pequeña.

-¡A mí no me interesa si estoy extraviada o algo por el estilo, mujer!- exclamó con furia.- ¡Lo único que quiero es que me dejes sola!

-¿Y si no lo hago?- preguntó acercándose más a ella.

-Te obligaré a hacerlo.- dijo con seriedad.

-Eres demasiado madura para tu edad, Stray, eso lo puedo notar.- dijo con dulzura.

La niña frunció su rostro y se alejó de ahí con paso firme.

-_¡Miau!_

La niña volteó rápidamente y se encontró con su pequeña gata negra en las manos de Catwoman.

-¡Lyla! ¡Suéltala, mujer!- exclamó con furia.

-¿Ella es tu amiga, querida?- le preguntó, la niña no sabía si se refería a ella o a la gata.

-_Miau._

-¿Le estás hablando a Lyla? Yo pensaba que era la única que podía hacer eso.- dijo sorprendida.

-Bueno, pequeña Stray, yo soy como tu.- Selina le habló con dulzura.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-Vaya, actúas más como un adulto que un niño.

-Es porque, en Ciudad Gótica, todos debemos siempre estar alerta. Si eso significa también madurar tan rápido y aprender más que tu atacante.

-Pero eres una niña de 4 años, me sorprende que sabes mucho de esto a esa edad.

-Ya te dije, uno debe madurar lo más posible.- ella puso una mano en sus caderas.

-Y sí que lo hiciste muy bien, Stray.

-¡Mi nombre no es Stray!- exclamó.

-¡Oye! ¡Tranquila!- dijo mientras soltaba suavemente a la gatita y se acercaba a la pequeña pelirroja de mechones negros.

Se puso a su altura y le acarició suavemente el cabello y después la mejilla.

-Sí tú quieres, pequeña, puedes ir conmigo a una nueva vida de aventuras, pero incluido uno que otro robo.- Selina le guiñó el ojo y la pequeña sonrió.

-Bueno…- ella lo pensó por unos segundos y después miró a su pequeña gatita-, supongo que sería lindo que Lyla y yo vivamos una nueva vida.

-Eso me parece excelente, pequeña Stray.

-Mi nombre no es Stray.- volvió a repetir con seriedad.

-¿Entonces cuál es?

La niña abrió los ojos y miró a otra parte mientras se mordía un poco el labio, parecía muy indecisa si decirle su nombre a Selina.

-Está bien, Catwoman.- suspiró y miró a otro lado.- ¡Pero primero deberas decirme tu nombre!

Selina abrió los ojos un poco, pero sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Selina Kyle.- respondió.- Y soy la misma mujer a quien le robaste esta mañana.

La niña abrió los ojos como platos y empezó a tartamudear.

-¿Y…yo le robé a C…Catwoman?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.- ¡Esto es completamente asombroso! ¡Yo, una niña de cuatro años, le robó a la mismísima Catwoman!- exclamó con felicidad, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada divertida de Selina, la niña se sonrojó y se puso seria pero con el rubor aún en sus mejillas.- Quiero decir, súper…

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre, pequeña campeona?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, sé que suena muy masculino y no es nada para una niña.- dijo mirando a otro lado mientras ponía una mano en su cabeza y sobaba suavemente.- Mi nombre es Casey.

-¿Tú nombre es Casey?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Ajá, sonara tonto, pero es el único nombre que a mí me gusto.- dijo con tranquilidad mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Casey me gusta, es un buen nombre para ti.- dijo mientras volvía a poner su mano en su mejilla.- Pero necesitaras un segundo nombre.

-Sí, claro, cualquiera.- aceptó con tranquilidad.

-Casey Kitten Kyle… no está mal…

-Espera… ¿Kitten? ¿Piensas llamarme "Kitten"?- preguntó con enojo.

-Pues sí, combina con nuestros gustos, además, no te vendría tan mal un nombre femenino.

Casey resopló pero asintió.

-Está bien, Kitten se queda.- afirmó con fastidio.

Selina sonrió y cargó a Casey con suavidad, mientras que Lyla corría hacía los brazos de Casey.

-Vamos, Lyla, es momento de vivir una nueva vida…- susurró mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Selina.- La verdad, Selina, esto se siente muy extraño…

-¿Qué cosa, Kitten?- preguntó curiosa.

-Que esté entre los brazos de una madre adoptiva…- susurró por lo bajo.

Selina se sorprendió pero sonrió con dulzura.

-Te aseguró que tu vida será la mejor, Kitten.- susurró mientras le daba un suave beso en el cabello y Casey, lentamente, se quedaba dormida.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**La verdad, es que la idea del personaje me inspire en un dibujo de Tim Drake (Red Robin) en un traje muy parecido al de Catwoman. Y pensé "¿Por qué no inventar un personaje con las mismas características que del personaje?", ¡así nació Casey! Aunque fue muy difícil pensar en un nombre para el personaje, por fin se me ocurrió este. Aunque también Kitten era una opción, quise agregarlo como segundo nombre.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


	2. Nuevo hogar y nueva ropa

**Capítulo 2: Nuevo hogar y nueva ropa**

-Pequeña Stray…, levántate…- una dulce y suave voz empezó a despertar a Casey, ella empezó a abrir los ojos.

-¿Eh…? ¿Selina…?- preguntó con cansancio.

-Bienvenida a tu nueva habitación y hogar, Kitten.- dijo Selina con una sonrisa.

Casey abrió completamente los ojos. La habitación que le habían dado era completamente grande, y muy espaciosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un lindo blanco perla, el techo estaba pintado de un azul claro. Tenía una gran ventana que casi hasta se podía toda Gótica. Tenía un pequeño closet donde estaría ahí su nueva ropa, había cerca de ahí una pequeña cama para Lyla, inclusive ahí estaba la gatita negra durmiendo plácidamente. Y la cama de Casey era completamente grande, pero lo suficiente cómoda para ella. Tenía unas sábanas naranjas con unos pequeños dibujos de gatitos negros. Un reloj colgado en la pared con forma de gato. Y cerca de la cama se encontraba un estante donde tenía ahí una pequeña cajita negra.

-¿Qué es eso, Selina?- preguntó curiosa.

-Ve a ver, Kitten.- dijo mientras la bajaba de sus brazos y la dejaba en el suelo.

Casey caminó hacía el estante y agarró la cajita, la abrió y encontró un pequeño collar tan parecido a los de los gatos con un pequeño dije de un gato negro.

-¿Qué tal?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

-Me gusta mucho, Selina.- respondió con una sonrisa.- Pero… ¿cómo hiciste esto tan rápido si tú me tenías en tus brazos?

-Secreto, pequeña Stray.- le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y salía de la habitación.- Voy a preparar algo, Stray, para que después descansar un poco.

-Está bien, Selina.- afirmó mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Selina cerró la puerta, Casey miró el collar y se lo puso con delicadeza y lo tocaba.

-Creo… creo que podría disfrutar esto, Lyla.- dijo mientras miraba a su dormida gata.

Ella se bajó de su cama y se acercó hacía la ventana, se quedó admirando la gran vista de Ciudad Gótica.

-De verdad sí que podría disfrutar esto.

-_¡Kitten! ¡A comer!_- le llamó Selina desde alguna parte de su nuevo hogar, ella supuso que desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy, Selina!- exclamó mientras salía de su nueva habitación y se dirigía hacia donde estaba Selina.

Al salir, se encontró a una Selina cambiada de ropa. Ella vestía unos pantalones azules holgados y una camisa de tirantes negra. Casey no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-Casi eres parecida a mí, ¿sabes?- preguntó Selina mientras tomaba la mano de Casey y la llevaba a la cocina a comer.

-¿En qué soy parecida a ti, Selina?- preguntó curiosa.

-Aunque no lo creas, en muchas cosas.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Fueron las 9:16 p.m. cuando ambas habían terminado de comer, a Casey le había llegado otra vez el sueño. Así que Selina la volvió a cargar y la llevó a su habitación nueva. La arropó en su cama y le acarició el cabello suavemente.

-Buenas noches, pequeña Stray.

-Hasta mañana…, Selina…- dijo antes de caer dormida en su cama.

Selina salió de ahí con sigilo, fue a su habitación y se sentó en su cama. Puso una mano en su frente y una sonrisa escapó de sus manos.

-Ni siquiera sé por qué tomé la decisión de llevármela, se notaba perfectamente que ella podía cuidarse sola…, pero es solo una niña.- dijo mientras retiraba su mano y se acomodaba en su cama.- Ahora me siento el murciélago con sus ayudantes voladores.- dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, Casey fue la primera en levantarse. Ella estaba muy acostumbrada a levantarse temprano para que pudiera robarle a los dueños de las tiendas antes de que ellos llegaran a sus trabajos. Pero cuando abrió los ojos, recordó que esa vida de vagabunda había terminado. Ella tenía una madre adoptiva, tenía a Selina, y eso, para ella, era una familia.

Sonrió un poco y salió de la cama con cuidado. Caminó hacía la puerta y la abrió con sigilo. Cuando notó que nadie estaba cerca, salió de su habitación y caminó con sus pies descalzos por el piso del departamento de Selina. Buscó con la mirada a Selina, hasta que la encontró en su cama tan dormida que parecía que no se iba a despertar jamás. Sonrió un poco y se dirigió a la cocina.

Minutos después, Selina despertó gracias al olor de algo cocinarse. Le olía tan delicioso, pero pensó quién podría estar haciendo el desayuno, las únicas personas que estaban ahí era ella y…

Abrió los ojos de punzada y salió corriendo hacía la cocina para ver si Casey se encontraba bien. Y lo estaba. La pequeña niña comía tranquilamente un rico huevo con tocino y un jugo de naranja, y en otro plato estaba lo mismo, supuso que era para ella.

-Hola, Kitten.- saludó Selina ya tranquila.

-Hola, Selina.- le devolvió el saludo mientras tomaba un poco de su jugo.- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien.- respondió mientras se sentaba en su lugar y empezaba a comer.- ¡Mmmph! ¡Que delicioso!

-Gracias, Selina.- agradeció mientras comía.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar?- preguntó.

-Cerca del contenedor de basura donde vivía estaba un curso de cocina para señoras.- ella soltó una pequeña risita.- Ahí sí que gritaban.

-¿Vivías en un contenedor de basura?- preguntó con los ojos abiertos.

-Pues…- ella movió su tenedor en el huevo con tranquilidad y miraba su plato con algo de tristeza.-…sí. Yo vivía ahí. Casi era lo único que me protegía de la lluvia.

Selina sintió pena por la niña, pero después sonrió un poco para poder cambiar de tema.

-¿Adivina qué, Kitten?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¿Ganaste la lotería?- preguntó con diversión.

-Ojalá.- ella sonrió más.- Pero no, vamos a ir a comprarte ropa nueva. Especialmente para ti.

Casey abrió los ojos y tragó lo que tenía de comida ahí.

-¿Q…qué? ¿Enserio? ¿Iremos por ropa para mí?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, será muy divertido, te lo aseguró.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Casey asintió lentamente y siguió comiendo.

Poco después de que Selina buscara algo en su closet para que Casey pudiera salir (en lo que ella se bañaba, aunque claramente estaba al pendiente de ella.), y lo pudo encontrar, pero tuvo que recortarlo para que le quedara a ella.

Se trataba de un short negro y una camisa negra con el símbolo de Batman. Aún no recordaba de dónde había sacado esa camisa. Le había arreglado el cabello pelirrojo de mechones negros y lo dejaba en una linda coleta de caballo.

-¿Lista, Kitten?- preguntó con una sonrisa. Ella traía unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados y una camisa de tirantes blanca con rayas negras. Traía unas botas cafés y el bolso que Casey había tratado de robar.

-Sí, supongo.- respondió mientras tomaba la mano de Selina y ambas salían de ahí.- ¡Adiós, Lyla! ¡No tardo!

Ambas pasearon por toda Ciudad Gótica, iban y venía a todas las tiendas de ropa para niñas que pudieran encontrar. Selina nunca había experimentado tal cosa, antes iba en busca de algo que podría servirle como colección, y, ahora, estaba buscando ropa para niñas pequeñas. Eso sí que era algo peculiar, pero ver a la niña sonreír, ya no le importaba del todo.

Entraron a otra tienda, ya Selina y Casey llevaban grandes bolsas de ropa, ambas se divertían y hacían una que otra broma a la otra. Por ejemplo, Casey había encontrado una camisa negra que decía "_**I am **__**Batman**_", a Selina no le había hecho mucha gracia. Pero Selina se vengó y le dijo que le iba a comprar un vestido de princesas de color rosa. A Casey le había hecho menos gracia que a Selina.

Ambas salieron del local con más de una bolsa, las dos decidieron ir al parque a descansar un rato. Cuando llegaron, cayeron cansadas debajo de un gran árbol.

-Eso fue divertido, Selina.- dijo Casey con una sonrisa divertida para luego fruncir el ceño.- Excepto el vestido, ahora sí que me enoje contigo.

Selina se echó a reír ante lo que dijo.

-¿Y tú qué? ¡Tú querías que te comprara esa camisa que decía "_**I am Batman**_"!- exclamó con algo de molestia.

-Lo sé, pero admite que fue divertido.

Ambas se echaron a reír a sonoras carcajadas para luego relajarse debajo del árbol. Casey cayó dormida y Selina la acostó en su regazo. Le acarició el cabello con dulzura.

Ya era muy tarde cuando Selina decidió irse junto con Casey. Pero primero la despertó y Casey, cansada, se fue junto con Selina.

Ambas llegaron al departamento y dejaron las bolsas en la habitación de Casey. La pelirroja de mechones negros se acomodó en su habitación y le dijo a Selina que se iría a dormir. Así que sacó su nueva piyama que se había comprado. Aunque lo que vio no se lo espero…

-¡SELINAAAAAAAA!- exclamó con furia.

Selina empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras oía los gritos furiosos de Casey. La ladrona, a escondidas, le había comprado una piyama rosa con un gatito estampado en la camisa y una pequeña colita en la parte de atrás del pantalón.

-¡ESTA ME LA VAS A PAGAR MUY CARO, KYLE!- exclamó con muchísima furia e ira.

Selina corrió hacía la habitación y las carcajadas empezaron a aumentar al ver a Casey vestida con la piyama.

-La… jajaja… verdad… p-pensé… jajaja… que no… te lo ¡jajaja! … ibas a… poner…, Kitten.- dijo tratando de controlar su risa.

-¡Estás acabada, Kyle!- exclamó con furia.

-¡Lo… que tú… digas…, Kitten!- Selina de verdad no podía controlar su risa.

Casey frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Selina dejó de reírse y decidió irse a "caza" por un rato. Así que se puso su traje y acomodó su látigo, pero primero dejó una nota a Casey antes de que se fuera. Lo puso en la mesa y salió de ahí.

Al poco rato, Casey salió de su habitación con algo de cansancio.

-¿Selina…?- preguntó mirando a todas partes.

Pudo ver una nota en la mesa y la leyó.

"_**Kitten**_

_**Salí de caza, o sea, por algo muy valioso. Al parecer hay una nueva exposición sobre los gatos antiguos en el museo de Ciudad Gótica. La verdad me hubiera gustado traerte, pero estabas tan dormida que decidí no molestarte.**_

_**Volveré pronto.**_

_**XOXOXOX, Selina.**_

_**P.D.: Deje algo de leche en la nevera por si tienes hambre**_"

Casey suspiró y volvió a su habitación para volver a dormir un poco.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_Adil _**por su comentario.**

**Para **_Adil_**: En realidad, no. Ella, para defenderse, tuvo que aprender por su cuenta para no ser atacada. Y lo de emparejar con Tim, la verdad, no. Se me había olvidado que sólo se podían cuatro personajes y sólo termine con Tim. Por cierto, un último comentario, en el momento que Selina encontró a Casey, es cuando Jason Todd aún estaba de compañero de Batman, o sea, Robin. Sólo quería comentarte esto, se me ocurrió esa idea para que ella pudiera conocer a Damian. Casi. Ella, cuando crezca, va a tener la edad de Tim.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


	3. Catlad

**Capítulo 3: Catlad**

Ya habían pasado nueve años desde que Casey había llegado a la vida de Selina Kyle. Y la ladrona jamás había experimentado tanta emoción y felicidad en su vida. Ahora, Casey tenía 13 años.

Y tomó una decisión para no perderla en esta Ciudad, además de que había sabido sobre la muerte del segundo compañero de Batman: decidió entrenarla para no perderla.

Aunque Casey se había preguntado por qué Selina quería entrenarla, no rechazó la oferta. Desde hace unos nueve años que había empezado a entrenar. Primero había empezado con lo básico hasta que empezaron a llegar al medio del entrenamiento. A Casey no le había gustado empezar con lo fácil, pero quería ser una muy buena ladrona igual que Selina, así que decidió ser paciente.

Primero en lo fácil, Selina la entrenó mentalmente. Empezaron con la paciencia. Pero Casey no podía estar demasiado paciente. Selina le había dicho que sí ella quería ser como un gato, tenía que ser sigiloso y paciente como un gato para atacar.

Así que Casey, con confianza, se sintió paciente. Hasta que lo logró. Después empezaron con muchos más entrenamientos. Hasta que terminaron con la mentalidad, empezaron con lo físico. Casey había tenido algunos problemas con eso, pero había podido aprenderse uno que otro movimiento, salía herida en cada entrenamiento, pero ella no se rendía. Y Selina lo había notado.

Aunque le había dicho más de una vez que no debía de tener confianza en una batalla, Casey a veces escuchaba.

Y un día de entrenamiento. Había logrado más de lo que ella había pensado.

Casey y Selina se encontraban en el techo del departamento. Ambas se encontraban en posición de defensa, se miraban con determinación, aunque esa era Casey.

-¿Lista para tu examen, Kitten?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Nunca me había gustado los exámenes, Selina.- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño. En estos nueve años, Casey se había empezado a ponerse seria.

-Tomare eso como un sí, Kitten.- dijo Selina.

Casey sonrió y, cerca de ella, agarró una escoba que el señor de mantenimiento había olvidado ahí. Rompió el cepillo, dejando nada más el palo. Empezó a moverlo con agilidad y después apuntó a Selina.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso, pequeña Stray.

-Ya no soy tan pequeña, Selina.- dijo con seriedad.

-Lo sé, pero para mí siempre serás mi pequeña gatita.

-Como sea.

La joven movió su bastón y corrió hacia Selina y, con un movimiento de manos, golpeó a Selina en la espalda antes de que su mentora pudiera reaccionar. Selina le dio una patada por detrás a Casey, pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad. Casey movió su bastón y Selina se ponía en posición para atacar.

Ella trato de darle un golpe con el bastón, pero Selina lo detuvo con su brazo y ella le dio una patada en el estómago, la ladrona trato de dañarla un poco con su mano, pero Casey lo detuvo con el bastón y trato de pegarle en la cabeza, pero esta vez Selina fue más rápida y se agacho rápidamente. Ambas empezaron una serie de golpes a diestra y a siniestra, pero los ataques eran detenidos por el arma de Casey o las manos de Selina. La pelirroja de mechones negros le dio un fuerte golpe con el bastón en la mejilla dejándole un moretón y ella dio una vuelta para volverle a golpear, pero Selina fue más rápida y lo esquivo, la chica dio una voltereta hacia atrás y se volvió hacia otra posición de ataque, le alzo la mano y le dio señas de que se acercara, Selina sonrió.

Selina se corrió hacía ella y le dio los ataques que ella sabía, y todos ellos eran esquivados por la chica y, en un rápido movimiento que la chica no notó, Selina le quito el bastón de la mano y se lanzó hacia atrás, dejando a Casey sin ninguna arma.

-Debes aprender a defenderte sin ninguna arma, pequeña Stray.- dijo Selina.

Antes de que pudiera notarlo, Selina dio una patada por debajo de los pies de Casey e hizo que ella se cayera.

Selina rió un poco ante la mirada de furia de Casey.

-Cállate, Selina.

Ella se levantó con rapidez y le dio una patada en el estómago de Selina, mandándola a volar al suelo.

-Admito que eso fue fácil.- dijo con burla.

Selina se levantó y sonrió.

-Nada mal, pequeña Stray.- dijo mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de la chica.- Ya estás mejorando bastante.

-Gracias, Selina.- agradeció.

Selina, rápidamente, quiso tomar la mano de Casey para atacarla, pero la pelirroja de mechones negros fue más rápida y lo esquivó a tiempo para luego dar un salto y darle una patada en el rostro a Selina, cayendo otra vez en el suelo.

-Bien, pequeña Stray. Sí que de verdad haz mejorado mucho.

Casey, esta vez, no sonrió, sólo asintió y se alejó de ahí para irse a su habitación en el apartamento que compartía con Selina. La mentora la siguió minutos después.

Selina fue a su cocina y empezó a preparar algo de comer para las dos. Pudo notar que Casey empezaba a hacer lagartijas con los pies en una silla y tenía el cabello cubriéndole el rostro y una que otra de sudor en la frente.

Selina no pudo evitar sentirse algo triste, Casey estaba empezando a crecer demasiado rápido. Su cabello que antes estaba tan corto ahora estaba largo y le llegaba hasta la cintura. Ella estaba empezando a ponerse más alta, y sus pechos estaban empezando a formarse, inclusive por el buen ejercicio que hacía, su cuerpo estaba muy sano.

-¿Paso algo, Selina?- preguntó Casey sin mirarla.

-Nada, Kitten.- dijo Selina mientras seguía cocinando.- Sólo que me sorprende que ya hayas crecido tan rápido.

Casey se detuvo un segundo y miró a Selina, quitándose los cabellos del rostro para verla.

-Yo también estoy sorprendida de que tan rápido haya crecido, Selina.- Casey sonrió un poco y volvió a hacer su ejercicio.

Cuando Selina había terminado la comida, Casey se había ido a bañar. La pelirroja de mechones negros vestía unos shorts negros y una camisa de tirantes roja con el símbolo de _Robin_ de color amarillo. Selina aún no entendía porque Casey le gustaban tanto los héroes como los villanos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Selina?- preguntó curiosa, mientras comía un poco de su comida.

-Bueno, eh notado que has hecho un gran entrenamiento físico y mental.- dijo Selina mientras sonreía.- Y creo que estás preparada.

-¿Preparada?- preguntó confusa.- ¿Preparada para qué?

-Para ir a acompañarme a robar algo lindo.- Selina respondió sin poder contener un poco de su felicidad.

El tenedor de Casey cayó en un pequeño sonido en su plato, tenía la boca abierta y los ojos como platos. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿E…enserio, Selina? ¿Lo dices de verdad?- preguntó aún sorprendida.

-Por supuesto, pequeña Stray.- afirmó mientras seguía comiendo.- Debes prepararte para esta noche.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Voy a empezar ahora!- dijo mientras agarraba su plato y metía toda su comida en su boca. Tragó duro y después salió corriendo sin antes decir un "_¡Gracias, Selina!_" a todo pulmón.

-Espero que haya sido una decisión correcta…- pensó Selina en voz alta, le había tomado mucho tiempo un resultado ante su duda, pero se notaba que Casey estaba lista.

Casey estuvo todo el día en su habitación, hasta que llegó la noche demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera Selina sabía que hacia ahí adentro.

Selina, en su traje de Catwoman, se acercó a su puerta y tocó unas tres veces.

-¿Kitten? ¿Estás lista? Ya es hora de irnos.- dijo.

-_¡Ya voy, Selina!_- exclamó Casey desde el otro lado.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Casey, pero no de la forma en la que Selina había pensado que la vería.

La pequeña pelirroja de mechones vestía unas botas de color negro que parecían ser de cuero, unos pantalones ajustados y algo rotos de color negro. Un cinturón con muchas bolsitas que debía de tener algo adentro, Selina ni siquiera sabía que tenía ahí guardado. Una blusa negra completamente ajustada que ni Selina sabía si Casey podía respirar, traía una chaqueta de cuero. Como antifaz, traía un tipo de mascara negra casi parecida a la de Robin (claramente sin mostrar los ojos), excepto que tenía unas pequeñas orejas de gato. Inclusive tenía unas gafas de color naranja muy parecidas a las suyas. Tenía un látigo amarrada a su cintura y una bolsa negra amarrada a su hombro.

-¿Qué tal, Selina?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eh… la verdad, pequeña Stray, no sé qué decirte…- dijo Selina, aún estaba sorprendida.

-¿Bueno o malo?- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Extraño.- respondió con una leve risita.- ¿Por qué llevas eso? Te pareces mucho a mí.

-¡Exacto!- dijo mientras salía de su habitación.- Digamos que soy fan de ti, Selina.

-¿Tu ídolo soy yo?- preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

-¿Eso te interesa, Selina?- preguntó con algo de brusquedad y el rostro levemente rojo.- Creo que lo mejor será irnos.- dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana y la abría, se quitaba su látigo y para luego lanzarlo hacia afuera, Casey sonrió.

-Por cierto, Selina.- dijo mientras sonreía un poco.- Ahora me conocerán como… ¡_**Catlad**_!- dijo antes de lanzarse por la ventana.

-¿"Catlad"? ¿Qué le pasa a esta niña?- preguntó confundida antes de salir por la ventana.

Ambas llegaron al Museo de Ciudad Gótica. Casey se señaló así misma y después señaló al museo.

-¿Estás segura?- Catwoman preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto, Selina!- dijo antes de lanzar su látigo.- Estoy más que lista, además, tú ya sabes sobre el plan que acabamos de planear. ¡Yo sé que podemos hacer maravillas con la información que obtenga!

-La verdad, pequeña Stray, este plan por primera vez no me agrada. ¿Qué pasa si te descubren?

-Miento.- respondió con tranquilidad.- Tranquila, Selina- dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano.-, todo saldrá de acuerdo al plan. Te lo prometo.

Catwoman miró como Catlad salía disparada hasta el museo.

-Espero que puedas hacerlo, pequeña Stray.- dijo mientras vigilaba el área en algún tipo de señal de algún oficial… o alguna sombra de murciélago.

Mientras tanto, Catlad había entrado al museo con gran sigilo. Había entrado por la ventana y sacó una soga, la lanzó hacía el museo y bajó por ahí con gran agilidad. Catlad volteó hacia donde se encontraba ese hermoso diamante que "posaba" para ella. No pudo evitar una sonrisa pero después quedo pensativa.

-Esto parece fácil…- susurró mientras buscaba en la bolsa que se había traído.- ¡Eureka!

Sacó de ahí un frasco color negro, roció por todo el lugar y dejando ver, lo que ella sabía, uno que otro laser que protegía el hermoso diamante.

-Perrrfecto…- dijo en suave ronroneo.- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó confundida ante el ronroneo que hizo.- Que extraño…

Ella se movió un poco el cuerpo y se preparó para correr.

-Listo o no… ¡Ahí voy!- dijo antes de salir corriendo ante los rayos laser.

Catlad los esquivaba con gran talento y agilidad, como si fuera una delicada pluma moviéndose al compás del viento. Cuando estuvo frente al diamante, otra sonrisa escapó de su rostro.

-¡Perrrfecto!- exclamó otra vez con ese suave ronroneo.- ¡Deja de hacer eso!- exclamó mientras que fruncía el ceño.

Ella abrió su mano, dejando ver unas afiladas uñas muy parecidas a las de un gato. Hizo un gran círculo en el cristal, después lamió su mano y la pegó en el cristal. Lo retiró con gran cuidado de no activar una alarma.

-Ya casi…- susurró con suavidad.

Antes de que pudiera sacarlo, un tipo de arma que Catlad no reconoció salió volando de la nada y aterrizó en el cristal, rompiéndolo en el proceso.

-¡NO! ¡DIABLOS!- exclamó con furia mientras volteaba y buscaba a su agresor, pero no vio nada.- ¡Muéstrate, increíble idiota!

Dos sombras aparecieron en frente de ella, una era más grande y la otra era más chica.

-¿Qué diablos…?- preguntó abriendo los ojos ante la sorpresa.

Las dos figuras salieron a la luz. Catlad sintió la piel helarse como el hielo mismo.

Eran Batman y Robin. Los justicieros de Ciudad Gótica.

-Mierda…- susurró mientras veía a los dos justicieros.

-Al parecer eres nueva aquí, pequeña gatita.- dijo Batman en un tono suave, Catlad se sorprendió a lo máximo.- ¿Quién eres?

-Tt…- dijo Robin mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Catlad sintió el corazón latirle poco a poco al verlo.- Sólo es una ladrona que quiere hacerse de esa estúpida de Catwoman.

Catlad apretó los puños y el labio al escuchar esas palabras del compañero de Batman. Se quitó su látigo y trató de lastimar a Robin, pero el esquivo con facilidad.

-¡Retráctate de lo que dijiste, maldito mocoso!- exclamó con furia.

-¿Y si no?- preguntó con enojo mientras sacaba sus armas.

-¡Yo misma haré que te retractes, pequeño idiota!- dijo mientras mostraba su garras.

-¡Basta los dos! ¡Ahora!- Batman exclamó mientras se acercaba a Robin y a Catlad.

Catlad frunció el ceño al igual que Robin.

-¡Aléjense de camino, par de idiotas!- exclamó mientras caminaba hacia el diamante, pero primero después miró a Batman.- ¿No que según tú eras serio y todo eso?

-Lo soy, pequeña.- dijo Batman mientras se acercaba.- Pero tengo demasiada duda de por qué no estás con tus padres en vez de estar aquí.

Catlad volvió a apretar su boca y los puños.

-¿P…padres? ¿Crees que tengo padres, Batidiota? ¿Crees que por una tonta familia, escogí este bando? ¿Crees que por robar me hará tener una familia? ¡¿Crees que siendo esto tendré padres?!- preguntó con furia.- ¡S…sólo aléjense de mí!

Ella camino hacía el otro lado, pero alguien la detuvo del brazo.

-Espera.- dijo Batman mientras la tomaba de los hombros.- Puedes tenerlos, pequeña.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Catlad abriendo los ojos.

-Sí, Batidiota, ¿qué?- preguntó Robin mientras abría los ojos.

-Lo que oíste, pequeña.- dijo Batman mientras se retiraba la máscara, mostrando a Dick Grayson. Robin y Catlad abrieron los ojos completamente.- Mi nombre es Dick Grayson.

-¡Grayson! ¡Tú identidad!- exclamó con mucha sorpresa.

Dick dio una leve risa ante lo que dijo.

-Veo algo en ti, pequeña.- dijo Dick acariciando suavemente su rostro.- Veo que por este camino tu sola decidiste tomarlo. No estoy viendo a una ladrona, estoy viendo a una chica extraviada.

Catlad sintió las grandes ganas de llorar, nadie, casi ni siquiera Selina, había dicho eso. Aunque Selina le había dicho más de una vez "Pequeña Stray", nunca pensó que eso se volvería "realidad".

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Dick.

Catlad abrió levemente los ojos.

-¿M…mi nombre?- preguntó.

-Así es, ¿cómo te llamas?- volvió a preguntar, pero primero le ganó la palabra a Catlad.- Por cierto, él es Damian.

-¡GRAYSON!- exclamó Damian con furia.

-Lindo nombre, Damian…- susurró Catlad con una sonrisa.

-¡Cállate, tonta gata!- exclamó con mucho enojo.

Catlad dio unas suaves risitas y después miró a Dick, pero primero le dio un suave abrazo.

-Gracias, creo que serás la primera persona que ve algo en mí, Dick.

-No pasa nada, pequeña.- dijo

Catlad volvió a sonreír.

-La verdad, pensé que lo primero que harían era arrestarme…

-Era lo que yo quería, tonta gata.- dijo Damian con el ceño fruncido.

Catlad le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso. Damian abrió los ojos, volvió a fruncir el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-… Pero me equivocado.- susurró.- Me han dado una oportunidad.- dijo mientras se abrazaba más a Dick.

-No hay de que.- dijo mientras se separaba.- Creo que lo mejor sería conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia, ¿cómo te llamas?

-La verdad, muchas personas me dicen por muchos nombres.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero mi nombre es _Stray_.

-¿Stray? Qué raro nombre.- dijo Damian sospechando de la chica.

-Sólo lo entienden los que tienen cerebro, y por lo que veo, tú no lo tienes.- dijo burlona.

Damian iba a abalanzarse a la chica para aniquilarla, pero Dick lo detuvo antes de hacerlo.

-Quieto ahí, tigre.- dijo con algo de seriedad, después miró a Stray.- Es un gusto tenerte en la familia, Stray.

Stray sonrió, sin que ninguno de los dos notara que alguien estaba observando.

-Cuídate, pequeña Stray.- dijo Selina mientras se alejaba de ahí.

-Es un gusto para mí también.- dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Dick.- ¿A dónde iremos? ¿Iremos a la baticueva? ¿Al batimóvil?- dijo con una suave risa.

Dick sonrió. Y Damian frunció el ceño mientras los seguía por detrás.

-Creo que será divertido tener a otra chica en la familia.- dijo Dick mientras cargaba a Stray en su espalda.

-Ya lo creo, Dick…- dijo con una sonrisa malévola que ninguno de los dos justicieros noto.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_Adil_** y **_paolaesh_**por sus comentarios.**

**Para **_paolaesh_**: La verdad, esa era la idea. Que el hijo del murciélago y la aprendiz de la gata se conocieran. Pero he decidido cambiar una que otra cosa de unas cuantas ideas que tenía. Ahora, a la edad que tiene, Casey conoce a Damian. También quiero avisarle eso a **_Adil _**y los lectores sobre mi nueva idea.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


	4. La nueva Wayne

**Capítulo 4: La nueva Wayne**

Para desgracia de Damian, Stray tenía que viajar en sus piernas ya que, según Dick, no cabían en el batimóvil. Aunque se había opuesto por lo que le había dicho Dick, aun así, no sabía cómo, terminó aceptando.

Damian tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada demasiado furiosa, pero, sorpresivamente, tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Stray se encontraba dormida y tenía la cabeza en el hombro del chico. Dick veía la escena con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú que miras, Grayson?- preguntó con ira.

-Nada, pequeño D, nada.- dijo con una leve risa mientras seguía conduciendo.

Damian volvió a fruncir el ceño e hizo su usual "Tt".

Cuando los justicieros llegaron, Damian no fue nada dulce en despertarla. Nada más el auto se detuvo, pateó en la cabeza a Stray y la despertó.

-¿Q…qué? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó algo soñolienta.

-Llegamos, Stray.- respondió Dick algo enojado con Damian, sólo que este rodó los ojos.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó curiosa mientras salía rápidamente del auto.

-Bienvenida a la Baticueva.

Stray no pudo evitar exclamar un "_¡Súper!_" muy sorpresivo y feliz.

-¡Esto es genial!- dijo mirando a todas partes.

-¿Ya llegaron, chicos?- preguntó una voz masculina acercándose a ellos.

Stray volteó y se encontró con…

-¡¿Red Robin?!- preguntó sorprendida.

El héroe paró por un segundo, miraba a Stray desde la cabeza para los pies. Después miró a Dick quien se acercaba a ellos.

-Pequeña- dijo Dick poniendo una mano en su hombro.-, él es Tim. También conocido como…

-¡Red Robin!- volvió a exclamar sorprendida.

-Eh… sí, soy yo, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Tim quitándose la máscara para dejar ver su rostro.

-Oh, bueno, mi nombre es Ca…- ella se tapó rápidamente la boca, todos la miraron extrañados, pero Damian la miro con desconfianza.- Quiero decir, mi nombre es Stray, gusto en conocerte, Tim.- respondió algo nerviosa.

-El gusto es mío, Stray.- dijo Tim mientras miraba a Dick.- ¿Nueva compañera?

-Algo así, Tim.- respondió Dick con una pequeña sonrisa.- Encontramos a Stray queriendo robar un diamante- Tim miró con muchísima sorpresa a la pelirroja de mechones negros.-, pero pude convencerla de que no lo hiciera.

Tim no pudo evitar una sonrisa y después miró a Stray.

-Bueno, en ese caso, bienvenida a la familia, Stray.- dijo Tim mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Ella sonrió y se alejó de ahí, corriendo por todo el lugar y mirando a todas partes completamente curiosa.

-No confió en ella.- dijo Damian cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú nunca confías en nadie, Damian.- dijo Tim con seriedad, la verdad, Stray le caía muy bien.

-¿Quién te pregunto a ti, Drake?- preguntó brusquedad.

-No peleen, chicos.- dijo Dick sabiendo lo que pronto pasaría.- Lo mejor será ser buenos y educados con Stray, ahora es parte de la familia.- dijo mientras se acercaba a Stray.

-Tt.- fue lo único que dijo Damian antes de irse de ahí y dejar a Stray con Dick y Tim.

Tim se acercó a la niña y a su hermano mayor. Ambos buscaban a la pequeña pelirroja de mechones negros, pero no la encontraban.

-¿Stray? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Tim mirando a todas partes.

_**¡PUMMMM!**_

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Tim preocupado mientras corría junto con Dick hacia dónde había provenido el sonido.

Encontraron a Stray en la pequeña sala de entrenamiento, ella había golpeado a un muñeco y lo había mandado a volar con una sola patada.

-¡Stray! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Dick acercándose a la niña.

-Estoy bien, Dick.- dijo antes de lanzar a otro muñeco con un puñetazo.- Sólo estoy jugando.

Tim y Dick se miraron por un segundo y volvieron a ver a Stray.

-¿Quién te enseñó a pelear así?- preguntó Dick.

-Yo aprendí sola, una chica siempre tiene que defenderse.- respondió antes de golpear un muñeco.

-Bueno, lo mejor será ir arriba para que conozcas a Alfred y te demos tu nueva habitación, ¿qué te parece, Stray?- preguntó Dick acercándose a ella.

-Claro, Dick.- dijo corriendo hacia él y Dick la cargó en sus brazos, los tres se fueron hacia la Mansión Wayne sin ni siquiera notar los arañazos en todos los muñecos.

Cuando subieron, Stray tuvo que cerrar los ojos para que la luz del lugar no la lastimara tanto. Dick le acarició suavemente el cabello con la intención de calmarla. Stray se relajó y se acomodó otra vez en los brazos de Dick.

-Al parecer le caes bien, Dick.- dijo Tim caminando a lado de él.

-Sé que parece que la trato como una niña pequeña- dijo Dick volviendo a acariciar el cabello de Stray.-, pero yo la veo así.

-¿Cómo una niña pequeña?

-Ajá.

Dick se acercó al cuarto de huéspedes, ahora conocida como la nueva habitación de Stray, y acostó suavemente a la chica en la cama.

-Descansa un rato, Stray.- dijo Dick antes de darle un suave beso en la frente.- Pronto vendré por ti para que vayamos a comer.- habló antes de salir de la habitación.

Stray se acomodó en su cama y se quedó mirando hacia el techo, tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vaya…- susurró antes de tocarse el rostro, se había preguntado si había llevado todo el día el antifaz, pero fue una suerte para ella de que sí había llevado el antifaz todo este tiempo. Dio un suspiro y buscó un teléfono, suerte para ella que lo encontró.

Agarró el teléfono y empezó a marcar un número, se mordió el labio cuando escucho el sonido de espera.

-Por favor…, contesta…, por favor…- susurró.

-_¿Hola?_- se escuchó la voz de Selina al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Selina! ¡Soy yo!

-_¿Kitten? ¡Gracias a Dios que estás bien!_- Selina se escuchó completamente aliviada.- _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te descubrieron?_- preguntó preocupada.

-No, no lo hicieron.

-_¿Lo lograste? ¿Enserio estás ahí?_

-Así es, Selina, ¿acaso dudabas de mí?

-_La verdad, no sé qué decirte…_- dijo divertida.

-¡Hey!

_Stray _y Selina rieron. La verdad, ambas se extrañaban mutuamente. Estar separadas no era del todo costumbre para ellas.

-_¿Segura qué quieres seguir con esto, pequeña Stray?_- preguntó preocupada.

-Sí- dijo segura de sus palabras.-, seremos conocidas como "Las ladronas que le robaron a Batman y sus compañeros". Sería interesante aparecer en ese tema.

-_Cuídate, Stray. Estás en zona enemiga._

-Tú también, Selina. Y tranquila, estaré bien.- colgó.

Stray suspiró y salió de su habitación, para encontrarse frente a Damian, quien traía ropas normales.

-¿Con quién hablabas, tonta gata?- preguntó serio con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo no hablaba con nadie.- respondió igual de seria mientras caminaba sin ningún rumbo fijo, sólo quería alejarse de Damian.

-Yo sé que mientes, tonta gata.- dijo poniéndose frente a ella.- Sé que no eres quién dices ser.

Stray alzó una ceja y empezó a acercarse a Damian de una manera sensual.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, pequeña avecilla?- preguntó en un suave ronroneo.

-Para que sepas, yo soy el hijo de Batman y de Talia Al Ghul.- dijo serio mientras daba, por inercia, unos pasos hacia atrás.

-¿O sea que eres hijo de Dick y de una tipa llamada Talia?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Yo no soy hijo de Grayson, soy hijo del Batman original. Bruce Wayne.- dijo mientras se ponía completamente brusco.- Y ten respeto hacia mi madre, tonta gata, ella podría vencerte con los ojos vendados y tú pedirías clemencia por tu vida.

-¿Tengo cara de hacer capaz semejante cosa?- preguntó poniendo una mano en su cintura.

-Sí.- respondió sin vacilar, pero él podía ver que en las expresiones de Stray que ella no sería capaz de pedir clemencia por su vida.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso con lo que dices, pequeña avecilla…- dijo acercándose más hasta quedarse a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro.-, podría acabar contigo aquí y ahora.

Damian dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás ante la cercanía de la chica, pero no quito la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Crees ser capaz de vencerme, tonta gata?

-Una pelea, pequeña avecilla.

Stray se empezó a acercar mucho más hasta tocar la punta de la nariz de Damian con la suya.

-Aléjate de mí antes de que salgas herida.

-¿Preocupación es lo que escucho acaso?- preguntó con una sonrisa, ella empezó a poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Damian y empezó a acercarse más a él.

-Tt.

Damian no entendía por qué no podía moverse, algo hacia que no pudiera apartar a Stray de él y alejarse de ella. Es como si le gustara su cercanía…

El hijo de Batman abrió los ojos ante ese pensamiento, no podía hacer que…

-¿Qué piensas, pequeña avecilla?

Damian no contestó, por lo cual fue mucha sorpresa para los dos.

-¿Qué paso, Damian? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?- ella ya estaba tan cerca de sus labios.

-_¿Damian? ¿Stray? ¿Están aquí?_- ambos escucharon la voz de Dick acercándose.

-Esto no se acaba, pequeña avecilla.- habló en voz baja mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla y se apartaba de él.- ¡Ya voy, Dick!

Stray corrió hacia Dick y se puso a lado suyo.

-¿Paso algo, Stray?- preguntó curioso.

-Nada interesante, Dick.- respondió mientras iba con Dick hacia la cocina.

-Bien.- Dick le dio una sonrisa.- ¡Damian! ¡Ven a cenar!

Damian no respondió, seguía en la misma posición y estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Pero cuando escucho la voz de Dick, dio un pequeño salto y corrió hacia la mesa.

Cuando llegó a la mesa, encontró a Tim y a Stray platicando animadamente. Dick no se encontraba en ningún y Alfred debía estar terminando con la cena.

Se acercó ahí y se sentó en completo silencio, al parecer Tim y Stray ni siquiera notaron su presencia. Casi.

-Hola, Damian, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó Stray en un tono risueño.

Damian la miró y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al recordar lo que había pasado tan solo unos segundos.

De repente, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Alfred y a Dick entrar, pero no venían solos.

-¿Adivinen quién nos acompaña?- preguntó feliz mientras miraban al recién llegado.

-¿Me perdí de algo, hermanos idiotas?

-Jason/Todd.- dijeron Tim y Damian al mismo tiempo, se les escuchaba aburridos y sin ninguna emoción.

-Jason- empezó Dick poniendo una mano en su hombro y acercándolo donde estaba Stray.-, quiero presentarte a la nueva integrante de la familia.- dijo poniendo a Jason y Stray de frente, ambos se miraron por un segundo y después abrieron los ojos.- Quiero presentarte a…

-¡¿TÚ?!- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Stray sacaba su látigo y mostraba sus uñas y apuntaba a Jason, al mismo tiempo que Jason sacaba sus armas y apuntaba a Stray. Todos los presentes abrieron los ojos ante la sorpresa.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS HACES AQUÍ?!- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo mientras la ira los rodeaba.

Stray se le abalanzó hacia Jason y empezó a atacarlo sin ninguna piedad alguna.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero esta cena me gusta mucho.- dijo Damian con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras que Dick y Tim trataban de separar a Jason y a Stray.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_Adil_**, **_paolaesh _**y a**_ Esa chica _**por sus comentarios.**

**Para **_paolaesh_**: No, no se olvidó de ella (es su mentora y muy, pero muy, casi madre, dudo mucho que se haya olvidado de ella). Ambas hicieron un plan, que se estará revelando poco a poco. ¿Y que Damian se lleve muy bien con alguien? ¡Hay que rezarle a Dios para eso!**

**Para **_Esa chica_**: Agradezco tu comentario, amiga. Yo también no sé mucho de los comics de Batman, pero digamos que tengo un amigo escritor que me ayuda en todas mis dudas.**

**Para **_Adil_**: A mí tampoco me gusta ver todo eso de hacer sufrir a Dick, pero tenía que usarlo. ¿Y sabes? Creo que Jason te escucho.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


	5. ¡No me digas bandolera!

**Capítulo 5: ¡No me digas bandolera!**

Damian observaba toda la pelea entre Stray y Jason, ni siquiera mover un sólo músculo. Todo lo observaba con diversión y con unas palomitas en las manos.

Stray le lanzó un florero a Jason, y él lo esquivo con facilidad. Jason le disparó, pero Stray lo evadió a tiempo y lo golpeó con su látigo.

-¡¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes, ladrona?!- exclamó con furia.

-¡CÁLLATE!- exclamó Stray mientras daba un salto y lo golpeaba en la espalda.

De repente, Stray sintió que alguien la sujetaba de los brazos y le mantenía como prisionera. Pudo ver que, gracias al reflejo de un espejo, se trataba de Tim.

-¡DEMONIOS, TIM! ¡SUÉLTAME!- gritó con furia.

-¡Eso es, remplazo! ¡Sostenla para que pueda golpearla mejor!- exclamó Jason acercándose, para luego ser detenido por Dick. Lo sostuvo igual que Jason.

-¡Basta! ¡Los dos! ¡Cálmense ahora!

-¡NO! ¡HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE HACE ESA SUCIA RATA AQUÍ!- exclamó Jason.

-¡¿"SUCIA RATA"?! ¡NI QUE TÚ FUERAS UN SANTO, JASON TODD!- Stray contratacó con furia.

-¡PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

-¡JODIDO IDIOTA!

-¡BASURA VIVIENTE!

-¡PEDAZO DE…!

-¡Ya basta, Stray!- exclamó Tim agarrándola con más fuerza.

-¡Suéltame, Tim!- dijo Stray mientras trataba de escapar de los brazos de Tim.- ¡Déjame terminar con él!

-¡Más vale que no la sueltes, remplazo! ¡Quiero acabar con ella!- exclamó Jason con mucha más furia de la que ya tenía.

Stray le dio, en un rápido, movimiento, una patada a Tim en un momento en el que él aflojó un poco su agarre. Pudo liberarse fácilmente y después, sorpresivamente, salió corriendo hacia su habitación.

Jason se soltó con brusquedad de los brazos de Dick, pero en vez de salir corriendo hacia ella, se quedó ahí parado con los puños muy apretados y con muchísimas heridas y rasguños (cortesía de Stray), no pudo evitar apretar más sus puños cuando observó todas las miradas en él.

-¡¿Y ustedes qué miran?!- preguntó con enojo.

-¿Por qué querías lastimar a Stray? ¡Ella ahora es de nuestra familia!- Dick se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué ella qué? ¡Debes estar bromeando, Dick! ¡No puedes hablar enserio!

-¿Acaso ves que estoy bromeando?- preguntó con algo de enojo.

Jason frunció el ceño y, después mirar hacia la puerta del cuarto de Stray, dio un suspiro.

-¡Sólo aléjala de aquí o abandónala en algún lado del mundo, pero haz que se largué de aquí!

Dick abrió los ojos por la sorpresa ante las palabras de Jason. Pero después volvió a su actitud, pero tenía un pequeño toque de enojo.

-No soy de contar historias y todo eso, pero les contare por qué quería que ese pedazo de mierda de una jodida zor…

-¡Jason! ¡No insultes a una dama!- exclamó Tim molesto, no le agradaba que insultaran a Stray.

-¿"Dama"? Creo que te equivocaste de persona, Timmy.- dijo con burla mientras se sentaba y ponía los pies en la mesa.

-¿Y cuál es la "asombrosa" historia sobre la tonta gata y tú, Todd?- preguntó Damian dejando el bote de palomitas en la mesa.

-Bueno, verán, mis tontos hermanos, esto ocurrió hace como unos 5 años atrás…

_Flashback:_

_5 años atrás:_

_Jason Todd, alias nuestro querido, sexy, guapísimo, sensual… eh, quiero decir…, nuestro querido Red Hood, caminaba de lo más tranquilo y relajado hacia su departamento. Iba con las manos en los bolsillos y traía un costal lleno de armas para su amada y linda colección._

_Llegó hasta un callejón oscuro, pudo notar que ahí se encontraban como unos 9 pandilleros rodeando algo. O alguien._

_-¡Eh! ¡Suéltenme!_

_Sí, era alguien._

_Jason corrió hacia el callejón. Así es, el rudo y tacaño Jason Todd iba a salvar a la "Dama en Peligro" (lo supo por su voz femenina) e iba ser el "héroe". De tan sólo pensarlo se le puso la piel de gallina._

_Se puso su casco de Red Hood y se preparó para el ataque._

_Agarró un arma y a punto hacia la cabeza de uno de los pandilleros. Ya estaba a tan solo un segundo de disparar cuando se escucharon gritos de dolor._

_Jason miró fijamente, la persona que había estado rodeada ahora peleaba contra ellos. Pudo ver que les daba una paliza del tamaño de su cuerpo. Inclusive notó como les rompía el cuello._

_-Vaya, esa chica sí que tiene carácter.- susurró con interés mientras se acercaba ahí sigilosamente._

_-¡Ahora váyanse de aquí antes de que les rompa la cabeza!- exclamó con furia._

_Los pandilleros restantes, quienes solo eran 2, salieron corriendo como nenitas y desaparecieron en la oscuridad._

_-¡COBARDES!- exclamó con furia._

_La chica empezó a seguir su camino, parecía confiada sin importarle que volvieran. Aunque lo dudaban._

_-Nada mal, niña.- dijo Jason detrás de ella. La chica dio una patada para atrás, queriendo atacarlo, pero Jason lo esquivo con facilidad, después la tomó del brazo y la lanzó hacia la pared, haciendo que la chica diera un gemido de dolor y, al chocar con la pared, se escuchara un ruido tan parecido al de un "¡crac!"._

_-¡Argh!- exclamó con dolor mientras se sostenía la mano._

_-Lamento haberte roto la mano… o tal vez no…- dijo con burla._

_-¡Maldición!- exclamó con dolor.- ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa, idiota?!_

_-¡Ese vocabulario, señorita! ¡No es correcto para una dama!- dijo en burla mientras daba unas leves carcajadas._

_-Idiota…- susurró mientras se alejaba de ahí a paso furioso._

_-¡Oye, niña! ¡Sólo era broma!- dijo mientras la seguía el paso._

_-¡Déjame en paz, Red Hood!_

_-Vaya, me conoces, pero yo no te conozco. Déjame ver a mi nueva amiguita.- dijo acercándose a ella y rodeándola en la pared._

_-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ, IDIOTA!_

_Jason la agarró del brazo y la puso donde estaba un poste de luz, la luz era algo débil pero serví. Pudo ver que se trataba de una niña de unos 10 años, pelo pelirrojo junto con muchos mechones de color negro. Tenía unos lindos ojos color azul, su piel era casi parecida a la de él. Traía puesto unos shorts cortos de color rojo y, junto a una camisa gris con el emblema de Red Hood, una chaqueta negra con algunos arañazos en ella. Unas botas de color negro y traía su cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo decorado con una diadema roja. Jason no pudo evitar sorprenderse, le recordaba mucho a él cuando era pelirrojo, excepto que ella era una chica, no un chico. Es como un tipo de "Jason-chica"._

_-Tengo una fan, eso es simplemente genial.- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque no se pudo ver por su casco._

_-¡Suéltame, pedazo de…!_

_-Tranquila, guerrerita.- dijo con burla.- Sólo quiero conocerte._

_-¡¿Y eso te interesa?!_

_-Sí._

_La chica frunció ligeramente el ceño para luego suspirar._

_-Está bien, acércate y te lo diré.- dijo con tranquilidad.- Pero primero debes quitarte el casco._

_Jason alzó la ceja, pero aun así se quitó el caso._

_-¿Es enserio? ¿Un antifaz debajo del casco?- preguntó alzando una ceja._

_Red Hood alzó ligeramente los hombros mientras sonreía un poco._

_-Ahora, acércate para que te diga mi nombre._

_Jason obedeció y se acercó a ella. La niña se puso a lado de su oreja y dijo con voz suave._

_-Mi nombre es… ¡IDIOTA!_

_La niña le dio una patada en la entrepierna, Jason no pudo evitar dar un leve gemido de dolor y, antes de que pudiera atacarla, ella agarró el costal de armas que tenía colgando en su espalda._

_-¿Qué tienes aquí?- ella abrió la bolsa y sonrió como el Gato Cheshire.- ¡Genial!_

_Ella se colgó la bolsa y empezó a correr hacia el muro que impedía su paso. Jason corrió hacia ella, él sabía que ella no tenía escapatoria. Pero se equivocó. La pelirroja de mechones negros dio unos saltos a cada lado de la pared y dio una increíble voltereta cerca de una escalera de incendios. Llegó hasta la cima del muro y volteó la cabeza hacia Jason, quién trataba de alcanzarla cerca de las escaleras de incendio, y sacó una ametralladora y empezó a disparar hacia Jason._

_Una bala le atinó a Jason en el brazo e hizo que Jason se golpeara con la pared, apenas pudo sujetarse del muro._

_-Mi nombre es Stray, Red Hood.- ella dijo mientras le lanzaba un beso y se alejaba de ahí con delicadeza._

_-¡HIJA DE P…!_

_Fin del Flashback:_

-¡Deja de insultarla, Jason!- exclamó Dick con enojo.

-Ya, ya.- dijo con burla, claramente no iba a hacer eso.

-Haber si entendí, ¿odias desesperadamente a Stray por qué ella te robó tus armas? ¿Sólo por eso?- preguntó Tim alzando una ceja.

Jason frunció el ceño muy molesto, como si lo que dijo Tim hubiera sido un pecado.

-Sí, sólo por eso, remplazo.- dijo con enojo.- Pero no fue sólo ese día. Cada noche siempre me busca y roba mis cosas, al menos sé quién es, solo físicamente, pero no sé mucho de ella, sólo su nombre. Voy a hacerla papillas por robarme todas mis cosas.

-Y no me arrepiento nada por lo que hice.- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Damian.

Se trataba de Stray, pero en vez de traer su traje, traía su nueva piyama. Y si con piyama se refería a que traía puestos unos pantalones azules de Dick muy rotos y destrozados que ahora le quedaban como un short, junto con una camisa negra de Tim con una **S** roja como símbolo, y unos lentes negros que ni dejaban ver sus ojos; no había ningún problema.

-Hola, querido, ¿cómo estás?- le preguntó a Damian mientras ponía una mano en su cadera y le guiñaba el ojo.

Damian le dio una mirada asesina.

-Tomare eso como un "Bien, linda, estoy bien."- dijo con una leve risita.

-¡No me digas "querido", tonta gata!

-No te voy a decir nada, querido.- dijo mientras le volvía a guiñar el ojo.

Damian apretó los puños y le dio una mirada de odio.

-Deja de coquetearle al pequeño demonio.- dijo Jason con amargura.- ¿Qué tal si mejor te largas? Estamos mejor sin ti.

-¡Jason! ¡Basta!- dijeron Tim y Dick al mismo tiempo.

-No se preocupen por mí, chicos, cualquier insulto que me diga no me va a afectar para nada.- dijo Stray

-¿Enserio?- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a Stray con confianza.- ¿Y qué tal esa vez cuándo me robaste esa nueva arma que sólo la use una vez?

Stray abrió los ojos y su boca se abrió ligeramente.

-No sé a qué te refieres.- ella apretó los puños.

-¿Con qué no, eh? ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde?- preguntó con una sonrisa malévola.

-¡C…Cállate, Todd!- dijo, parecía que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Quieres que te recuerde cuando te dije…

-¡CÁLLATE!- ella se tapó los oídos.

-… _bandolera_?

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!- exclamó con furia mientras una lágrima traicionera caía lentamente.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te afecta que te diga bandolera?- preguntó con maldad.

-¡CIERRA TU MALDITA Y PUTA BOCA, TODD!- exclamó con furia mientras más lágrimas salían.

-¡JASON! ¡YA BASTA!- dijo Dick mientras se acercaba a Stray y la rodeaba con sus brazos. Pero Stray se soltó y salió corriendo de ahí con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, pero Dick la siguió para ir a consolarla.

-Cobarde…- susurró con diversión, pero su felicidad se acabó cuando recibió doble puñetazo por parte de Tim y Damian.

-¡Déjala en paz, Jason!- dijo Tim mientras salía de ahí e iba hacia la habitación de Stray. Pero Damian se quedó ahí mirando hacia el suelo, parado y sorprendido; al parecer, le había molestado demasiado que Jason molestara así a Stray, y no sabía la razón exacta de por qué había golpeado a Jason.

-¿Y tú por qué me golpeaste, hermanito?- preguntó, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz.

Damian miró a Jason, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Acaso ella te gusta?

Un ligero, pero muy ligero, sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Damian, pero nada más mostro una mirada de puro odio hacia el antihéroe.

-No digas idioteces, Todd.- respondió Damian antes de irse de ahí.

Jason sonrió de manera malvada, al parecer, se iba a divertir pronto.

Mientras tanto, Dick y Tim trataban de entrar a la habitación de Stray, pero ella había bloqueado la puerta, por lo cual no podían ir a verla.

-¡Por favor, Stray! ¡Abre la puerta!- dijo Dick.

-_¡D…Déjenme en paz!_- se escuchó la voz casi entrecortada de la pelirroja de mechones negros.

Tim y Dick se miraron.

-Creo que lo mejor será que la dejemos en paz, Timmy. Dejemos que se tranquilice.- Dick suspiró.- Al parecer, hoy no va a conocer a Alfred.

-Tranquilo, Dick.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.- Ella pronto saldrá.

-Sí…- dijo mientras se iba caminando junto con Tim.- Por cierto, Tim, quería hablarte de una idea que tuve hoy cuando vi a Stray.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál?- preguntó interesado.

-Pronto te lo voy a decir, también tengo que hablarlo con Jason.

Tim dio mala cara.

-¿Con él? ¿Por qué?

-Créeme, vamos a necesitar mucha ayuda.

Stray, mientras tanto, se encontraba abrazando sus piernas mientras que lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Cerró los ojos, mientras que frases volvían a su mente.

_¡Detengan a esa, bandolera!…_

_¡Bandolera! …_

_¡Ayuda, esa bandolera se robó mi bolso!…_

_¡Pequeña bandolera! ¡Detente!…_

_¡MALDITA BANDOLERA!_

_Toc toc_

-¿Eh?

Stray abrió los ojos, miró hacia todos lados, pero no vio nada.

-Debió ser mi i…

_Toc toc_

Miró hacia su ventana. Ahí, sujetado a la rama de un árbol, se encontraba Damian observándola con seriedad.

Ella se acercó a la ventana y la abrió. Damian entró agilidad en el suelo de su cuarto nuevo.

Ambos se miraron por un segundo, ninguno de los dos sabían que decir. Ambos se veían a los ojos.

Stray se acercó a Damian, hasta quedar cerca de él. De repente, las lágrimas empezaron a aparecer en los ojos de la chica. Ella se acercó más a Damian y lo rodeó con sus brazos mientras que sus lágrimas caían y mojaban ligeramente la camisa de Damian. Pero Damian no hizo ningún movimiento para corresponder el abrazo, pero si se sorprendió ante el gesto de la chica. Sólo cerró un poco los ojos y puso sus manos en sus caderas.

-Damian…

-No vayas a decirle de esto a nadie. Jamás.- fue lo único que dijo.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Y, con una hermosa voz, empezó a cantar con voz leve.

_You wanna know  
How to make me smile  
Take control  
Own me just for the night  
And if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this_

Damian abrió los ojos. No pudo evitar sentir sorpresa al escuchar la voz de Stray. Era muy hermosa. Pero no dijo nada. Dejo que ella cantara.

_So watch and learn  
I won't show you twice  
Head to toe  
Oooh baby rub me right  
But if I share my secret  
You're gonna have to keep it  
Nobody else can see this_

Las lágrimas salieron mucho más. Y Damian lo único que hizo fue corresponder ese abrazo.

-Gracias…

-No vuelvas a decir eso jamás.- dijo.

-Tomare eso como un "De nada".- ella sonrió.

Sin que Stray lo notara, Damian sonrió levemente.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_Adil_**, **_paolaesh _**y a **_Esa chica _**por sus comentarios.**

**Para **_Esa chica_**: Gracias por tu comentario, amiga. Me alagas mucho con lo de "espectacular lectora". Muchas gracias.**

**Para **_Adil_**: Lamento decepcionarte con la pelea de Jason y Stray. La verdad pensaba ponerla, pero no soy del todo muy "especifica". Espero me perdones.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**La canción es una parte de la letra de "**_**Moves Like Jagger**_**". De repente quise ponerlo, espero no les moleste.**

**¡Y sí! ¡Estoy algo (muy algo) fascinada con Jason Todd!**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


	6. ¡¿Nosotros tenemos que ir a dónde?

**Capítulo 6: ¡¿Nosotros tenemos que ir a dónde?!**

A la mañana siguiente, Stray abrió los ojos con algo pereza. Se sentía muy a gusto en su suave cama para que ahora ya pudiera despertarse.

-Hola, L…

Abrió los ojos un poco, mejorando su vista. Recordó que ya no estaba en su hogar con Selina y Lyla, su gata.

-Oh, claro…- susurró con algo de tristeza.

Miró hacia su reloj de mesa. Eran las 5:00 a.m.

Ella alzó una ceja. No entendía por qué se había levantado tan temprano. Entonces recordó porque. Selina y ella siempre se despertaban a esa hora para poder salir al techo de su apartamento y admirar el bello amanecer de un nuevo día. Era un pasatiempo que a ella y a su mentora les gustaba hacer.

Dio un suspiro. Pero se levantó de su cama y la arregló. Quedo descalza y caminaba con algo de flojera hacia su ventana. La abrió y observo la luna que aún brilla con tranquilidad y con un toque de belleza. Se preguntaba si su mentora también estaría viendo esto ahora.

-No puedo creer que diga esto…, pero te extraño, Selina.- susurró al viento.

Cerró los ojos. Ella se sentía tranquila y relajada cuando sintió el aire mover su cabello pelirrojo con mechones.

-Necesito salir a pensar un poco.- dijo con decisión mientras se dirigía a su baño. Al entrar, se dirigió hacia su lavabo y se mojó muchísimo la cara para poder estar alerta y, también, despierta. Salió de ahí y se dirigió hacia su armario, ahí tenía guardado su traje.

Antes de agarrarlo, dejo su mano al aire a tan solo pocos centímetros de tocar su traje. No sabía si lo que iba a hacer era correcto. No le podía hacer esto a Dick, Damian o Tim. No tenía corazón para esto.

Alejó lentamente su mano de su traje, pero, de repente, la voz molestosa de Jason se escuchó dando eco en las paredes.

"_¿Qué tal si mejor te largas? Estamos mejor sin ti._"

Frunció el ceño de una manera enojada. No iba a rechazar o abandonar su identidad por el hecho de que ese tonto de Jason la quería lejos.

Agarró su traje con brusquedad y empezó a desvestirse para poder ponerse su traje.

Cuando se abrocho sus pantalones y ponía su látigo sujetado en su cintura, se detuvo tan sólo por un segundo para ver su antifaz y sus gafas de color naranja. Las miró por un segundo, debatiéndose si lo que hacíaera correcto. Volvió a escuchar la molestosa voz de Jason diciéndole que se fuera de ahí, se tapó los oídos con la intención de no escuchar la voz de Jason.

-¡B…Basta!- exclamó con furia.

Agarró sus gafas y su antifaz con brusquedad. Se los puso y salió por la ventana, sin antes de murmurar algo al viento.

-Lo siento, chicos… Excepto tú, Jason.

Tim despertó por algún ruido que provino del cuarto de Stray, fue hacia ahí, queriendo saber si la chica estaba bien.

-¿Stray? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta.

Al no escuchar respuesta, abrió la puerta con cuidado, pensando que tal vez la chica no le había contestado por qué estaría profundamente dormida. Cuando entró, lo único que encontró fue la cama de Stray vacía, el closet entreabierto y la ventana abierta. Sólo pudo pensar una cosa…

-No…- susurró antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

Catlad se columpiaba entre los techos de toda Ciudad Gótica. Dio uno que otro salto y latigazo hacia las gárgolas para poder sostenerse o tener impulso para saltar.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo, no estoy haciendo nada malo, no estoy haciendo nada malo, no estoy haciendo nada malo…- ella repetía tratando de borrar el sentimiento de culpa y traición que le llegaban al cuerpo y a su mente.

-¡Demonios! No estoy haciendo nada malo, ¿no? ¡Sólo será una salida al museo, robar lo que primero quería hacer, enviárselo a Selina y aprovechar para saludarla! ¡Nada malo!

Catlad se detuvo arriba del techo del Museo de Ciudad Gótica.

-¡Maldición! ¡Ya basta! ¡Sólo es hacer lo habitual! ¡Nada malo!- ella empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, sin ni siquiera notar que alguien se acercaba detrás de ella.- ¡Carajo!

Ella se detuvo y miró hacia la misma entrada que había usado para entrar al museo. Pensó por un momento, ¿qué podría "romper" si robaba el diamante que había tratado de robar? Bueno, podría hacer que Dick o Tim (¡Tal vez Dick y Tim!) dejaran de confiar en ella y la arrojarían a la calle, era una opción muy grande. ¿Damian o Jason? Bueno, ella sabía que Jason quería que la echaran de ahí. Pero… ¿Y Damian?

-¿Qué pensaría Damian?- se preguntó en un susurró.- ¿Qué importa Damian? ¡Igual, él me odia! Pero, ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Robar o No Robar? ¡Piensa, Kyle! ¡Piensa!- ella volvió a moverse de un lado a otro.

-¿Por qué no escoges "No Robar"?

Catlad dio un salto por el susto. Miró hacia atrás suyo, ahí, parado con los brazos cruzados, se encontraba Tim, en su identidad de Red Robin.

-Hey, Robin. ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Stray? ¿Por qué quieres volver a robar ese diamante?

Tim empezó a acercarse, pero Stray dio unos pasos hacia tras.

-¡Déjame, Tim! Es mi decisión hacerlo o no.- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Y por qué no lo has hecho?

Catlad abrió los ojos, pero frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-¿Y eso te interesa por…?

-Porque eres mi hermana y quiero evitar que hagas un error que marcaría tu vida.

-¿H…Hermana?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Ajá. Cuando te vi, Stray, supe que pronto tendría una hermana menor, una hermana menor que cuidaría y ayudaría en cualquier duda, una hermana menor a quien aconsejaría y la guiaría hacia el camino correcto. No sólo tienes a Dick o a Damian, también me tienes a mí, Stray.- él se acercó más hasta estar frente a Catlad, agarró suavemente su mano y la apretó con suavidad.- ¿Qué camino escoges? ¿Un camino que te llevara a vida de malas decisiones y personas que te odien? ¿O un camino que te llevara a una vida de felicidad y de personas que te amaran?

Una lágrima traicionera cayó y empezó a dar un suave recorrido por el rostro de Catlad, no pudo evitar una sonrisa leve.

-No sé qué decir, Tim.- dijo.

-No digas, sólo decide.- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Jamás eh tenido un hermano, ni siquiera sé cómo se siente tener uno.- Catlad se acercó a él y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Red Robin. Él sólo sonrió y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Sabes qué puedes confiar en mí, verdad?

-Ajá.

-Me alegra saberlo.

Red Robin jaló suavemente a Catlad lejos de ahí, mientras que ella sólo pensaba y una ligera lágrima salía de sus ojos color azul.

A la mañana siguiente, Stray se levantó (otra vez) con pereza. Miró hacia su reloj, eran las 9:10 p.m.

-¡Oh, demonios!

Salió disparada de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Rápidamente se quitó la ropa y se metió a la regadera. Se bañó tan rápido que ni sabía si de verdad si había bañado. Agarró una toalla y se la puso alrededor de su cuerpo, su cabello escurría demasiado. Salió del baño y empezó a buscar algo que ponerse, hasta que notó algo…, sólo tenía su traje.

-¡Diablos!- dijo mientras buscaba algo que ponerse.

Pudo ver la camisa negra de la **S **roja, se la puso para no quedar algo desnuda. Busco algún pantalón, pero decidió ponerse su short; después se puso sus botas de color negro de cuero. Se puso sus gafas de color naranja y busco algo que podría ayudarla con su cabello. Pero como no encontró nada, se puso una coleta de caballo y salió disparada de su cuarto, pero no notó que alguien ya la esperaba detrás de la puerta.

-¡Stray…!

-¡Damian…!

Ella trató de frenar, pero fue demasiado tarde. Cayó rodando escaleras abajo junto con Damian. Ambos notaron que Tim y Dick pasaron a lado suyo, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de los dos justicieros. Inclusivo pasaron cerca de Jason, quien nada más empezó a reírse de ellos.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, terminaron en una posición muy comprometedora.

Ambos abrieron los ojos como platos y terminaron encontrándose con los labios de Stray cerca de los labios de los de Damian. El cuerpo de Damian estaba totalmente sobre ella y las piernas de la pelirroja de mechones negros estaban prácticamente rodeando su cadera.

-¿Disfrutando el momento, pareja?- preguntó una voz con un tono divertido.

Los otros tres hermanos los miraban con una sonrisa coqueta y con una ceja alzada. Stray se sonrojó pero Damian frunció el ceño.

-Tt. Metiches.- susurró.

Stray se levantó con cuidado del cuerpo de Damian, pero él se levantó con brusquedad, tirando al momento a Stray.

-¡Maldición, Damian!- exclamó con enojo.

Tim se acercó a Stray y la ayudó a levantarse. Ella aceptó la ayuda y le sonrió a Tim.

-Gracias, Tim.- le agradeció.

-No hay de que, hermanita.

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo Tim, pero no dijeron nada, hasta Jason no dijo nada.

-Ahora que estoy aquí, ¿desayunamos?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Dick.

-Nosotros ya desayunamos, Stray, lo siento.- respondió con algo de vergüenza.

-Eh, tranquilo, Dick. No pasa nada.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, quería decirte algo, Alfred, nuestro mayordomo, ha salido a un viaje a Inglaterra ya que un familiar suyo se ha enfermado y fue a ayudarlo para curarse.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó confundida.

-Aprovechando que estamos reunidos, eh querido darles a ustedes dos una pequeña propuesta para que puedan convivir mejor.

Damian y Stray alzaron una ceja al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a Dick fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Grayson?- preguntó Damian exigiendo una explicación.

-Van a ir a la escuela.

La noticia llegó como un balde de agua demasiado fría.

-¡¿Nosotros tenemos que ir a dónde?!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Como escucharon, tontos, van a ir a la escuela mañana. ¿Qué les parece la estupenda idea, eh?- preguntó Jason con burla, claramente estaba disfrutando esto.

Damian y Stray se miraron con sorpresa para luego mirar a los otros tres.

-¡AHÍ TE VES!- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Stray salió corriendo por la puerta y Damian salió detrás de ella.

Los tres hermanos se miraron sorprendidos ante lo que acaba de pasar.

-Yo voy por esa niña, ustedes van por el pequeño demonio.

-No confió en tu idea, Jason.- dijo Tim con molestia.

-Entonces, Jason y yo iremos por Damian, Timmy, y tú irás por Stray, ¿entendido?- preguntó Dick.

-¡Entendido!- dijo antes de salir junto a sus hermanos en busca de los dos chicos.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_Adil_**, **_paolaesh _**y a **_Guest _**por sus comentarios.**

**Para **_Guest_**: Gracias por tu comentario. Me alagas mucho con lo de "espectacular lectora". Muchas gracias. :)**

**Para **_Adil_**: ¿Poner de pareja a Damian y a Stray? Pues, la verdad, no había pensado esa idea. ¿Tú que prefieres? ¿Ponerlos como parejas o no?**

**Para **_paolaesh_**: ¿Tú también eres TEAM TODD y también amas a Damian? ¡Chócalas, hermana! Por cierto, ¡ya en el siguiente capi vas a aparecer!**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


	7. La escuela y nueva amiga

**Capítulo 7: La escuela y nueva amiga**

Jason y Dick perseguían a Damian con todas sus fuerzas, pero el pequeño demonio no se dejaba tan fácil. Mientras tanto, Stray y Tim observaban todo desde el techo de la mansión con un vaso de refresco en la mano.

-¿Por qué estas grabando esto, Stray?- preguntó Tim al ver como Stray sacaba una cámara y grababa todo lo que sucedía.

-Quiero poner esto en YouTube. Será un éxito mundial.- sonrió con diversión.

-¿Quieres mostrárselo a alguien, verdad?

-Tal vez, o tal vez quiero divertirme un rato si alguna vez estoy aburrida, Tim.- respondió.

Tim sonrió ligeramente.

-Dime, Tim, ¿por qué quieren enviarnos a la escuela cuando, desde hace dos días, ya se acabaron las clases y pronto va a ser navidad?- preguntó curiosa mientras miraba el cielo que se estaba volviendo nubloso por la nieve que pronto iba a caer.

-Porque la escuela a donde vamos a enviarlos las clases terminan hasta el miércoles. O sea, que sus clases empiezan hoy.

-¡Pero hoy es sábado! ¿Qué clase de escuela tiene clases los fines de semana?

-A la que vamos a enviarlos es pública, y a las 3:30 p.m. pronto van a iniciar sus clases.

-Odio la escuela, Tim.- dijo con un ligero toque de molestia.

-Te va a gustar, Stray, es para que te lleves bien con Damian y conozcas nuevos amigos.

-¿Por qué quieren que me lleve bien con Damian? ¿O qué tenga otros amigos? ¡Con ustedes ya me es suficiente!

-Sí, tal vez tengas razón, pero nosotros somos tu familia, eso es diferente.

Stray hizo ojos al cielo y siguió grabando, pero lo que le dijo Tim lo dejo pensativa.- ¿Crees que eso me ayudara tener algún amigo?

-Sólo tú decides tener amigos o no, pero creo que lo mejor sería que tuvieras a alguien con quien compartir momentos divertidos, sea chico o chica.- Tim le sonrió.

-¡¿UN POCO DE AYUDA, NO CREES, REMPLAZO?!

Ambos miraron para abajo y una carcajada escapo de sus bocas. Jason se encontraba completamente cubierto de lodo, mientras que Damian luchaba desesperadamente para librarse de los brazos de Dick, el primer Robin no sufrió mucho daño a diferencia de Jason.

-¡VAS A VER LO QUE TE VOY A HACER, SUCIA RATA, CUANDO ESTE CERCA DE TI!- exclamó Jason mirando a Stray.

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Quiero ver eso, Todd!- dijo con burla mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Jason empezó a gritar palabrotas mientras hacía señas obscenas a Stray, mientras que ella grababa todo.

-Se nota que te vas a divertir demasiado con todo esto, Stray.- dijo Tim con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamó Dick mientras miraba hacia su reloj de mano.- ¡Tim! ¡Se les va a hacer tarde a los pequeños!

-¡¿PEQUEÑOS?!- exclamaron Damian y Stray.

-¡No es momento de peleas, Stray! ¡Ven! ¡Tienes que ir a cambiarte!- dijo Tim mientras jalaba a la pelirroja de mechones negros.

-¡Pero no tengo…!

Tim metió (más bien, la empujó) a Stray hacia su cuarto y se metió junto con ella.

-¿Ese es mi uniforme?- preguntó mientras el uniforme que se encontraba en su cama.

-¡No hay tiempo para quejarse!- dijo mientras le quitaba rápidamente la camisa.

-¡TIM!- exclamó con un leve sonrojo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Es que no queda tiempo!

-¡Quedan veintisiete minutos!- dijo mientras agarraba la camisa de su uniforme y miraba a Tim con enojo.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó apenado.

-¿Tim?

-¿Sí?

-¿No crees que sería lo mejor que te voltearas?

Tim se sonrojó levemente y volteó rápidamente.

-¿Ya?- preguntó mientras miraba a otro lado.

-¡Cálmate, Timothy! ¡Apenas me voy a poner la falda!

-Lo siento.

Pasaron tan sólo dos minutos y Tim empezaba a pensar que Stray se había escapado por la ventana.

-Listo, Tim.

Tim volteó y se sorprendió pero al mismo tiempo se puso un poco rojo.

-¿Por qué pusiste el uniforme así?- preguntó confundido.

Stray traía un uniforme color azul oscuro. Su camisa era blanca y larga, pero ella la amarró hasta su pecho, dándole un toque demasiado sexy. Su chaqueta de color azul le quedaba igual de chica y no tenía mangas largas, sólo cortas. Su falda era tableada y la traía larga, pero ella la cortó hasta quedarle corta y se puso su látigo que le hacía parecer a un cinturón. Se puso sus botas y unos guantes que dejaban ver sus dedos. Y como toque final, se puso su cabello suelto junto con una diadema negra con un murciélago como decoración.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó con un pequeño guiño.

-Revelador.- respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se ponía serio.

-Gracias.- agradeció con una sonrisa mientras salía de ahí.

-¿No crees que te falta algo, Stray?- preguntó mientras sacaba, desde una maceta, una mochila negra que tenía un pequeño dije de un gato negro de plata en el cierre de la mochila.

-Lindo.

-Gracias, yo lo compré.- dijo Tim.

Ella agarró la mochila y, rápidamente, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Tim. Él se sorprendió pero no dijo nada.

-Gracias, hermanote.

Tim sonrió y se dirigió junto con Stray hacia la puerta, donde los demás deberían estar esperándolos.

-¡Hola, Tim! ¿Stray ya está l…?- preguntó Dick pero se quedó mudo al ver a Stray bajar junto con Tim.- ¿Qué le paso a tu uniforme, Stray?

-Se rompió.- respondió con una risita y miraba al pelinegro de a lado suyo, Tim sólo rodó los ojos.

-¿Quieres acostarte con todos en tu escuela o qué, tonta gata?- preguntó Damian con una ceja alzada.

-Admite que te gusta, Dami.- ella le guiñó un ojo.- Aunque debo decir que te ves muuuuuuuuuuuy adorable con el uniforme de niños. ¡Pareces un peluche viviente!- dijo mientras se acercaba a Damian y le pellizcaba las mejillas, Damian la alejó de él con un manotazo.

Damian, en el uniforme de los niños, vestía unos zapatos negros con unas calcetas blancas, un short azul oscuro, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta abotonada de mangas largas, inclusive traía una pequeña corbata. Hasta el cabello arreglado y una mochila de color negro.

-¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Eres adorable! ¡Me dan ganas de comerte a besos!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

Damian le hizo una seña obscena.

-Es momento de irnos, chicos.- dijo Dick mientras agarraba a Damian y lo jalaba hacia el carro.

-¡Suéltame, Grayson! ¡Yo sé caminar!

-Lo sé, pero también sabes escapar.- dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa.

Jason y Stray soltaron una risita, después se miraron y fruncieron el ceño mientras apartaban la vista.

-¡Vamos, Stray!- dijo Tim mientras la jalaba del brazo.

Todos entraron a la limusina. Jason y Dick iban en la parte de adelante, y Dick conducía mientras que Jason era el copiloto. Y los demás se quedaban en la parte de atrás.

-¿Qué tal si pongo algo de música?- preguntó Dick mientras prendía la radio.

La música empezó a sonar, y Stray, al escucharla, dio una sonrisa.

-¡Yo conozco esa canción!- dijo mientras se levantaba y empezaba a bailar al tono de la canción, pero al mismo tiempo cantaba.- ¡Canta conmigo, Dick!

Dick sonrió y empezó a cantar junto con ella.

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young (x2)_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_Hearts, out our minds  
Running 'till we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'till we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

Stray agarró a Tim por el brazo y empezó a jalarlo hacia donde estaba ella, mientras que ella bailaba al compás de la música y Tim sólo la veía bailar.

_We're gonna die young (x2)_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

Ella miró a Damian, quien observaba todo sentado y con los brazos cruzados. Stray se acercó a él y se sentó a lado suyo. Le dio un suave abrazo y, sorpresivamente, él no hizo nada. Stray volvió a cantar.

_Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot and sexy!  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your eyes, it's making me blush (for sure)_

Ella sonrió coquetamente y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Damian abrió los ojos pero se enojó ante lo que hizo; trató de apartarla de él pero ella le ganó y se acercó a Tim mientras seguía bailando y trataba de hacer que Tim bailara. Sorpresivamente, él cedió y empezó a moverse junto con ella.

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'till we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

_We're gonna die young (x2)_

_Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young hehe cute bitch!_

El auto se detuvo junto con la música.

-¿Tan rápido llegamos, Dick?- preguntó ella mientras le sonreía a Tim.

-Sí, y lo mejor será que bajen.

Stray agarró su mochila y bajó del auto. Damian hizo lo mismo que la chica.

-¡Vendré por ustedes a las 6:30! ¡Cuídense, mis pequeños y hermosos hermanitos!- exclamó Dick, desde el asiento del conductor, con una sonrisa.

Todas las miradas divertidas y burlonas se dirigieron a ellos. Damian se sintió avergonzado y Stray se sonrojó un poco.

-¡CÁLLATE, GRAYSON!- exclamó Damian enojado.

-¡Cuídate, pequeño D! ¡Y no te metas en problemas, pequeño bebé!- exclamó Jason con burla.

-¡VETE A LA /%&"$!, TODD!- volvió exclamar, ahora recibiendo miradas sorprendidas.

-¡Adiós, Stray! ¡Cuídate y pórtate bien!- exclamó Tim, desde la ventana, mirando a Stray con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Adiós, Tim!

La limusina se fue junto con las personas que estaba ahí adentro.

Damian miró hacia todos lados, notando que aún tenía las miradas de todos sobre ambos.

-¡¿Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN, PEDAZOS DE...?!- la mano de Stray tapó la boca de Damian, ella sólo quería que se callara.

-Cállate, Damian.- dijo con molestia mientras alejaba su mano.- Lo mejor sería que fuéramos a buscar nuestro salón.

Damian la miró con enojo, pero después hizo su usual "Tt" y siguió a Stray hasta la puerta.

Un chico pelirrojo y de unos lindos ojos azules estaba en la puerta de la escuela. Miró a Damian y una sonrisa escapó de su rostro.

-¡Damian!

Damian miró hacia el pelirrojo y formó una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola, Colin.- saludó mientras chocaba los puños con el pelirrojo.

-¿Cómo estás, Damian?- preguntó, él parecía muy emocionado y feliz de ver ahí a Damian.

-No me quejo.- respondió.

La mirada se clavó en Stray y se sonrojó al ver lo que traía puesto.

-A…Así no es como se lleva el uniforme, señorita.- dijo Colin con pena.

Stray abrió los ojos por sorpresa y alzó una ceja.

-En algún siglo de mi vida tomaré en cuenta lo que me dijiste, pelirrojo.- dijo con amargura.- Por cierto, Damian, Tim me dijo que tu lista de clases estaba en tu mochila.- ella se alejó de ahí con paso furioso

-¿Quién es ella, Damian?- preguntó curioso.

-Por desgracia del destino, es una nueva en la familia.

-¿Una nueva? ¿Acaso ella es tu…?

-No es mi hermana, pero por desgracia, le han puesto un apellido que ella no debería tener.- dijo Damian molesto.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó curioso mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde se había ido Stray.

-Su nombre es Stray, aunque yo creo que ese no es su nombre.- dijo Damian con recelo.

-Es muy bonita.- dijo con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Ella qué?

-¡Nada!- respondió rápidamente mientras que el sonrojo aumentaba.

-¿Crees que ella es bonita?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno…, eh…- Colin miró a otro lado.

Damian iba a decir algo, pero la campana sonó dando a entender que las clases comenzaban ahora.

Mientras tanto, Stray se encontraba en su nuevo salón de clases. Todas las miradas estaban dirigida a ella, hasta podía escuchar los susurros.

La campana sonó, pero ella no se movió. Ni siquiera para saber si Damian estaba en la misma clase que ella.

-Disculpa la molestia- dijo una voz femenina a lado suyo.- ¿puedo sentarme aquí?

Stray alzó la vista, se trataba de una chica morena, de estatura mediana, pelo castaño y largo, junto con unos ojos marrones. La chica traía una sonrisa pequeña.

-Claro.- fue lo único que respondió.

La chica se sentó a lado suyo, pero Stray no prestó atención y sacó de su mochila su libreta y su estuche. Cuando sacó la libreta y el estuche, una sonrisa escapó de su rostro.

-Ay, Dick…- susurró con diversión.

Su libreta traía una portada de Catwoman sacando su látigo y peleando con unos villanos. Y su estuche traía la foto de Batman y Robin en una pose de acción.

Miró por unos segundos la foto de Catwoman y una sonrisa triste escapó de su rostro.

-Selina…

-¿Te gustan los héroes?- preguntó la chica.

Stray la miró por unos segundos pero respondió.

-Sí, tanto los héroes como los villanos.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuáles son tus héroes y villanos favoritos?- preguntó la chica curiosa.

Stray abrió ligeramente los ojos ante la curiosidad de la chica.

-Bueno, tengo cuatro héroes favoritos.- respondió mirando a todas partes, esperando a que Damian no estuviera en su clase. Pero si estaba, sólo que en la mesa de adelante junto con el pelirrojo. No había peligro.- Mis cuatro héroes favoritos son Batman, Robin, Red Robin y…- ella dudo por un segundo, pero respondió mientras que un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.-… Red Hood.

-¿Y los villanos?

-Mis villanas favoritas son Catwoman, Harley Quinn y Poison Ivy.

-¿Enserio? Mis héroes favoritos son Red Hood y Robin.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.- ¡Son muy guapos! ¿No crees?- preguntó.

-Sí…- ella miró hacia donde estaba Damian.-… es muy guapo.

-¿Quién?

-Robin.- respondió sin pensarlo.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó pícaramente.

Stray salió de su pequeño trance y miró hacia la castaña.

-¿Y eso te interesa?- preguntó con amargura.

-Sí, ¿eso te interesa?

-Por supuesto, me interesa saber por qué quieres saber eso.

-Yo sólo te preguntaba para poder conocerte, contestona.- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se ponía severa.

Ambas se miraron de forma severa y molesta, sin ni siquiera notar que Colin y Damian las miraban.

-Chica, me agradas, ¿cómo te llamas?- preguntó Stray con una sonrisa.

La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa y relajó sus brazos.

-Me llamo Paola, ¿cómo te llamas tú?- preguntó.

-Soy Stray.- respondió.

-¿Stray? Que extraño nombre.- dijo ligeramente sorprendida.- Tienes pinta de llamarte "Casey".

Stray abrió los ojos como platos.

-Porque es mi primer nombre.- respondió insegura.- Me llamo Casey Stray, pero me gusta que me llamen Stray.

-¿Okay?

Ambas rieron completamente divertidas.

-¿Sabes que Damian Wayne se encuentra en esta escuela?

-Lo sé, vine con él.

-¡¿TÚ QUÉ?!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellas. Paola frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Y ustedes que miran?!- preguntó con molestia.

-Chica, de verdad me agradas.- dijo Stray con una sonrisa.

Ambas chocaron las palmas y todas las miradas empezaron a quitarse de ellas.

-Como había dicho hace unos segundos.- dijo Paola tomando de los hombros a Stray.- ¿Tú qué? ¿Viniste con el hijo del hombre más rico de todo el mundo?

-Sí.- respondió tranquila.- Hace unos días, uno de sus hijos adoptivos, se llama Dick Grayson, por cierto, me adoptó y ahora soy una "Grayson-Wayne", por así decirlo. Aunque, queda mejor Grayson que Wayne.

-¿Eres huérfana?- preguntó.

-No.- respondió.- Sel..., quiero decir, mi ma…, quiero decir, mi tía ha salido de viaje por unos cuantos meses y yo estuve de viaje por ahí. Y, por causa del destino, me topé con Dick y él me acogió en lo que mi tía regresaba de su viaje.

-¿Tu tía te dejo así como así?- preguntó Paola con una ceja alzada.

-Eh…- ella se sentía un poco culpable, pero tenía que mantener un perfil bajo.- Sí. Ajá.

-Qué extraño caso el tuyo.- Paola alzó una ceja.

-Atención clase.- dijo la maestra, quien era una mujer de pelo rubio, piel levemente bronceada y ojos grises.- Hoy tenemos dos nuevos estudiantes.- dijo la maestra mientras agarraba una lista de su escritorio.- Démosle una bienvenida a Damian Wayne y a Stray Grayson.- ella sonrió.- Yo soy su profesora Civet.

Los susurros empezaron a sonar por todo el salón. Los mencionados se levantaron y se pusieron en frente a toda la clase.

-Yo soy Stray- dijo con una sonrisa-, y él es Dami.- dijo con burla.

-Es Damian, tonta gata.- dijo con molestia.

-Sí, sí, lo que escucharon.- habló con enojo.- Bueno, ¿alguna pregunta?

Literalmente, todas las manos del salón se levantaron, excepto la de Colin y Paola.

-Guau.- Stray estaba sorprendida.- Ahm… la chica de la ventana.

Una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules bajó la mano al ser escogida.

-¿Ustedes son hermanos?

-En realidad, no.- respondió, Damian la miró con sorpresa.- Somos primos. ¿Otra pregunta?- volvió a mirar a su alrededor.- El chico de enfrente.

Un chico pelo negro y ojos verdes miro a Damian.

-¿Qué hace un chico rico en una escuela como esta?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Jonathan! ¡No seas grosero con tus nuevos compañeros!- dijo la maestra.

-Tranquila, maestra.- dijo Damian con seriedad.- Respondiendo a la pregunta del chico, yo fui obligado a venir aquí, junto con mi… prima.- miró a Stray por un segundo, después volvió a mirar al chico.- Pero, en realidad, tienes razón. ¿Qué hace un chico como yo en una escuela como esta? Claramente, en estos momentos, podría estar lleno de lujos y diversión ahora en lo que tú estarías pudriéndote aquí y ahora.- su mirada se volvió completamente severa y con puro odio, haciendo que el chico temblara.- Y la respuesta más concreta seria esta: no te metas conmigo o con mi prima sino quieres sufrir las duras consecuencias, tengo más de un millón de maneras para hacerte sufrir y que no nos molestes. ¿Entendido?

El pelinegro asintió lentamente.

-Bien.- miró hacia la maestra.- Me sentaré.

Damian se dirigió hacia el asiento a lado de Colin con una pequeña sonrisa.

Stray dio un bufido.

-Pequeño idiota.- susurró con una sonrisa.- Bueno, se acabaron las preguntas.- dijo Stray mientras se dirigía a lado de Paola.

-Qué lindo es tu primo, Stray.- dijo ella mientras miraba a Damian con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Da ternura.- ella respondió.

-Bueno, vamos a comenzar la clase de Matemáticas.- dijo la maestra mientras agarraba un gis y empezaba a escribir.

-¡Sí!- dijo Paola con una sonrisa.

-¿Te gustan las matemáticas?- preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-Ajá. Digamos que es mi fuerte.- dijo mientras sonreía.

-Señoritas White y Grayson, ¿quieren ir al despacho del director, acaso?

-No, maestra Civet.- dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Está bien, chicas.- la profesora siguió trabajando.

Ambas dieron una risita y empezaron a prestar atención a la maestra.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_Adil _**y **_paolaesh _**por sus comentarios.**

**Para **_Adil_**: Tranquila, sus días serán para el miércoles. O sea, no durara mucho. Yo también salí del colegio, no sabes lo feliz que fue ese día. Por cierto, algo me dice que, pronto, Jason va encontrar tu papelito…**

**Para **_paolaesh_**: Yo igual la odio, te comprendo mendo. Jejeje. Pero tranquis, sus clases van a durar poco. Y sobre tu pregunta, ya la respondí en el PM. Por cierto, ¿cómo te puse, así esta bien? ¿Ese tipo de persona como te puse, esta bien? Sino, me avisas, ¿ok?**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


	8. Recuerdos, un robo y el Chico de Acero

**Capítulo 8: Recuerdos, un robo y el Chico de Acero**

-Te digo que ellos te van a cambiar, Kitten. Te vas a volver la compañera de Robin.- dijo Selina mirando a Casey.

-Ellos no lo harán, Selina. Veras que todo cambiara y pronto estaremos en los titulares de "Las mejores ladronas del mundo roban al mismísimo Batman y Robin ¡Y en frente de sus narices!"- dijo Casey sonriendo divertidamente.

-¿Segura, pequeña Stray? Por lo que veo, lo están empezando a hacer.- dijo Selina señalando el collar que tenía Casey colgado.

Casey se sonrojó y ocultó el collar debajo de su camisa.

-Sólo fue un regalo, Selina. Nada más.- dijo ella tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-¿En serio? ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien te lo dio, verdad?- preguntó Selina con una sonrisa coqueta.

-Cállate.- dijo con molestia.

-Tranquila, pequeña Stray.- dijo Selina acariciando su pelo.- Creo que vuelvas a ser Stray Grayson, ¿no? Ya son las 4.

-Sí.- dijo sin ánimo.- Bueno, te veré después, Selina. Adiós.

-Fue lindo pasar tiempo contigo, pequeña Stray. Adiós.- Selina le dio un suave beso en el cabello y se despidió de la chica.

Stray caminó en dirección a la mansión Wayne, donde los demás deberían estar esperándola.

En momento del camino, sacó el collar que tenía debajo de su camisa.

Se trataba de un collar con forma de murciélago y una R roja de Robin en el centro. Había sido un regalo de Navidad de parte de Damian.

No pudo evitar una risa al recordar la navidad que tuvo con los Wayne.

_Flashback:_

_Stray corrió hacia abajo para poder desayunar con los demás. Ese día era Navidad, la primera sin Selina y la primera con alguien más._

_-Buenos días, Stray.- saludó Tim mirando hacia la chica._

_-Buenos días, Tim.- le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.- ¿Dónde están los demás?_

_-Están en la sala abriendo los regalos, yo te estaba esperando para que vayamos ahí._

_-Claro. Vamos.- dijo ella sonriendo un poco, no pudo evitar sentirse triste al pensar que Selina estaría sola ahora._

_-¡Hola, Stray!- dijo Dick corriendo hacia ella y tendiéndole un regalo de color azul cielo y una cinta roja.- Este es mi regalo para ti. Espero te guste._

_Stray se extrañó y miró a Tim, quien sólo le sonrió._

_Ella agarró el regalo y empezó a abrirlo. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver lo que contenía._

_-¿Un disco?- preguntó confundida._

_-No es cualquier disco, es un disco de la mejor música que puedas imaginar, no sabía que música te gustaba así que hice es disco._

_-¿Tú lo hiciste?_

_-Sí. Espero te guste._

_-¿Gustarme? ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!- dijo Stray abrazando por sorpresa a Dick._

_Él correspondió el abrazo con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-De nada, Stray._

_-Cuanto amor hay aquí.- dijo Jason haciendo una mueca de asco._

_-No fastidies, Jay, que tú también tienes un regalo para Stray.- dijo Dick con una sonrisa traviesa._

_Jason se sonrojó y empezó a decir palabras con los dientes apretados._

_-¿Tienes un regalo para mí, Jason?- preguntó con una sonrisa divertida._

_-Sí.- respondió con molestia. Él le lanzó una caja, para nada decorada, con gran molestia y Stray apenas lo pudo agarrar.- Ten, ahí está._

_Dick y Tim hicieron ojos al cielo, pero Stray sonrió un poco._

_Abrió la caja con tranquilidad. Sacó de ahí una ametralladora Calibre 50, una pistola automática de 9mm y un látigo muy parecido al suyo._

_-¡Jason! ¿Qué clase de hermano mayor le regala armas de fuego a una niña de 10?- preguntó Dick completamente asombrado._

_-Primero: ella no es mi hermana, segundo: ella me ha robado armas, no creo que tenga problemas que una niña de 10 años las use.- dijo Jason tranquilo, como que si su regalo fuera lo más normal de mundo._

_-Tengo trece.- dijo Stray con molestia, pero después miró un poco a Jason y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a Jason, éste se quedó mudo pero no dijo nada.- ¿Y tú, Tim?- preguntó mirando al nombrado._

_-Ten.- dijo dándole otra caja pero un poco más chica.- La verdad, no sabía cuál era tu talla._

_Abrió la caja y sacó de ahí unas botas negras._

_-¿Botas? ¿En serio, remplazo?- preguntó Jason alzando una ceja._

_-Lo dice quien le dio armas de regalo.- Tim se cruzó de brazos._

_-Touché._

_-¿Y Damian?- preguntó Dick mirando a todas partes._

_De repente, alguien empezó a bajar las escaleras pero se escuchaba que corría. Pronto se vio a Damian en la puerta con una pequeña cajita en sus manos._

_-Tu regalo.- dijo mientras le lanzaba la cajita y se sentaba en el sillón._

_-¡Damian!- exclamó Tim con molestia._

_-Cállate, Drake._

_Stray abrió la cajita, un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas._

_-Vaya… que lindo de tu parte, Damian.- dijo._

_-¿Qué te dio? No me digas que te dio un animal muerto o algo.- dijo Jason acercándose._

_Stray sacó_ _un collar con forma de murciélago y una R roja de Robin en el centro._

_-¡Qué lindo, Damian!- dijo Dick mirando hacia el nombrado, quien se encontraba con la cabeza para arriba._

_-Se nota que él mismo lo hizo.- dijo Stray con una risita mientras se ponía el collar.- Gracias a todos, lamento no tener nada que darles, enserio._

_-No pasa nada, Stray.- dijo Dick poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica.- Hace unos días que llegaste y claramente apenas nos conoces._

_-Yo hubiera preferido que te fueras.- dijo Jason pero dio un aullido al ser pisado al doble por Dick y Tim._

_Stray dio una risita y empezó a ir hacia el sofá, donde se encontraba un suéter y Damian._

_-¿A dónde vas, Stray?- preguntó Tim._

_-Voy a salir un momento, Tim, no tardare.- dijo mientras se ponía el suéter._

_-¿Segura? Hace mucho frío ahí afuera y sólo estás usando un short, una camisa de tirantes y un suéter, eso no te protegerá del frío.- dijo Dick acercándose a ella._

_-Pero también tengo las botas que me dio Tim.- dijo mientras se ponía las botas._

_-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Damian mirándola._

_-Sólo iré a mi habitación y ya me iré, volveré a las cuatro.- dijo mientras corría hacia su habitación, minutos después bajo poniendo algo en los bolsillos del suéter y saliendo de ahí._

_-¡Cuídate!- dijo Dick desde la puerta junto con Tim._

_-¡Ten mucho cuidado, Stray!- dijo Tim._

_-¡Que te atropelle un auto!- exclamó Jason desde la ventana._

_-¡CÁLLATE, JASON!_

_Fin del Flashback:_

Stray rió un poco ante el recuerdo de la primera Navidad que paso con los Wayne. Admitía que había sido algo… extraño vivir con ellos, pero se sentía… completa.

Miró hacia un puesto de periódicos, notó que había un título demasiado resaltado.

"**¡CATWOMAN ROBA TODA LA SECCIÓN JOYERÍA DEL MUSEO DE CIUDAD GÓTICA!**"

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Rápidamente corrió hacia ahí y agarró un periódico, sin ni siquiera pagarle al señor, quien empezó a gritarle que volviera.

Corrió hacia un callejón y empezó a leer el periódico.

"**A las 1:06 p.m. se descubrió que toda la sala de joyería del museo de Ciudad Gótica había sido robada (incluida la nueva exposición de la gema de **_**Ojo de Gato**_** que se iba a estrenar hoy), todos los guardias dijeron que habían visto y tratado de detener a una ladrona vestida de gato, todos concluyeron que la responsable de este robo fue nada más ni nada menos que Catwoman, que inclusive dejó arañazos por todos los rostros de los guardias…**"

-¡No puedo creer que le echen la culpa a Selina!- dijo con furia.- ¡Ni siquiera pensé que fueran tan ciegos para pensar que fue Selina cuando…!

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Atrapen a esa maldita bandolera!- dijo el vendedor a unos policías.

-¡Hora de irse!- dijo antes de salir corriendo de ahí, bueno para ella que conocía todos los callejones de la ciudad.

Dio vuelta a la derecha y dio un increíble salto cuando se topó con un callejón sin salida.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- dijo desde el techo.- Es momento de volver a c… digo, a la mansión Wayne. Dick debe estar preocupado ahora.

Llegó sana y salva a la mansión, pero pudo ver que Tim la esperaba en la entrada.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Stray?- preguntó Tim con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento, Tim, no fije del todo de la hora.- dijo ella mientras se disculpaba.

-No pasa nada, pero me preocupé por ti.- dijo Tim entrando junto con ella.

-Sabes que puedo cuidarme sola, Tim.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, lo sé.- Tim le devolvió una sonrisa.- Por cierto, vino alguien, se educada con él.

-¿Quién es?

-Pronto lo conocerás, sé que te va a agradar.

Ambos entraron a la mansión, encontrándose con un chico de pelo negro y de unos atractivos ojos azules. Él era completamente atractivo y muy fuerte. Vestía de un pantalón azul y una camisa negra junto con una "_**S**_" de color rojo.

-Guau…- susurró con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Stray, él es Conner Kent. También conocido como Kon-El.- dijo Tim.

-Un gusto en conocerte, Conner.- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-El placer es mío, Tim nunca mencionó que tenía una hermanita muy adorable.

El sonrojo desapareció y su ceño se frunció.

-Odio cuando me dicen adorable…- susurró con molestia.

-Lo siento,… ¿Stray, te llamas?

-Sí, ¿algún problema?- preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¡No, no! Sólo que es un nombre algo peculiar.- dijo Conner, Tim puso una mano en su frente y Stray alzó una ceja.

-¡¿PECULIAR?! ¡Lo dice quien se llama Kon-El!- exclamó con furia mientras salía de ahí con paso furioso.

-¡Genial! ¡Tengo todo esto en vídeo!- exclamó Jason con felicidad mientras sostenía una cámara, Stray se puso más furiosa.

-¡JASON!

Ella salió corriendo de ahí mientras perseguía al mencionado, éste sólo reía con diversión.

-Vaya, tu hermanita me recuerda a Damian.- dijo Conner mirando a Tim.- Lamento si la ofendí o algo.

-No pasa nada, Conner, ya verás que ambos se llevaran muy bien.

Se empezaron a oír cosas romperse por algún lugar, Tim y Conner fueron ahí corriendo para saber que pasaba.

Se encontraron con Stray y Jason peleando… otra vez.

-¡Ya, Jason! ¡Déjala!- dijo Tim acercándose con la ayuda de su amigo.

Stray le dio una patada en el rostro a Jason, escapándose de su agarre y corriendo hacia Tim.

-¡Maldito seas, Todd! ¡Casi rompes mi collar!

-¿Por qué te preocupa eso, bandolera? ¡Oh, claro! ¡Porque tu noviecito te lo dio! ¿Verdad?- preguntó con burla.

Stray apretó los puños y estuvo a punto de golpear a Jason, sino fuera a que Conner la agarró por el brazo.

-¡Suéltame, chico que no conozco del todo!- trató de soltarse, pero le era muy difícil.- ¡¿Cuanta fuerza tienes, que ni siquiera me puedo soltar?!

Conner sonrió un poco.

-No te imaginas cuanta.

Stray gruñó y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, pero en el proceso le empezó a doler la mano.

-¡JODER! ¡ARGH! ¡¿QUÉ ACASO TIENES PIEL DE ACERO O QUÉ?!

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Ella lo miró con puro odio.

-¡Iré con Paola al centro! ¡No me esperes, Tim! ¡Y púdrete, Jason!- exclamó antes de salir de ahí otra vez, sólo que dio un muy fuerte portazo.

Tim y Conner se miraron por un segundo, Conner lo miró con algo de vergüenza.

-Lo siento, de verdad.

-Tranquilo, Conner, como dijiste, es igual a Damian.- dijo Tim dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

-¿T…Tim? ¿Y que fue eso?- preguntó completamente confundido y sonrojado.

-Es para que te cures de ese puñetazo que te dio.- Tim le sonrió.

-¡Qué asco!- dijo Jason antes de salir de ahí.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_Adil _**y **_paolaesh _**por sus comentarios.**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


	9. La pijamada de la ladrona y la ruda

**Capítulo 9: La pijamada de la ladrona y la ruda**

Stray y Paola se encontraban caminando y platicando animadamente por el centro, Paola le contaba cómo le había ido a ella en sus fiestas navideñas.

-Vaya, me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado.- dijo Stray.

-Gracias, dude.- dijo chocando los puños con la chica.- ¿Y cómo te fue a ti?

-Pues… bien. Me fue bien, fue la primera navidad que paso con ellos.

-Debiste haberte divertido, digo, Bruce Wayne es la persona más rica en todo el universo entero. Y vivir con ellos podría darte casi todo lo que quieras.

-Ellos no son como ese tipo de familias, prefieren la vida que el dinero.

-¿Enserio? ¡Genial! ¡Eso significa que no tengo a una amiga Scrooge!

-Muy graciosa, Pao.- dijo con molestia.

-¡Oh, vamos, hombre! Tranquila, sólo quería saber si de verdad sabes apreciar la vida que el dinero. Y me alegra ver que prefieres la vida.

Stray le dio una suave sonrisa.

-Hoy fue un día demasiado extraño, Paola.- empezó Stray, mirando hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué tan extraño?- preguntó ella alzando una ceja.- ¿Tan extraño como que tu hermano Jason fuera tan dulce contigo?

-No TAN extraño, Pao.- dijo con burla.- Verás, hoy vino el novio de mi hermano Tim…

-¿Tu hermano es gay?- preguntó ella sorprendida.

-¡No, no! Sólo que la manera en la que veía a su amigo y todo eso, bueno, parecía.

-¿Cómo es su amigo? ¿Es guapo?- preguntó Paola con una risita.

-Muy graciosa…, pero sí. Es demasiado guapo ¡y muy fuerte!- dijo con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas.

-¡Oh! ¡Alguien esta coladita por el novio de su hermano!- dijo en burla.

-¡Cállate!- dijo mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro.

-¿Cómo se llama su amigo? Debe ser un nombre muy genial.

-Se llama Conner.

-¿Conner? Ese sí que es un nombre extraño.

-A mí me parece lindo.- dijo sin pensarlo.

Paola empezó a dar sonoras carcajadas, burlándose de ella, Stray la miró molesta, pero después empezó a reír.

-¡Ni siquiera sé por qué me estoy riendo!- dijo Stray.

Ambas siguieron riendo hasta que el aire les falto.

-¡Dios! ¡Me duele el estómago!- dijo Paola mientras se sostenía el estómago.

-Creo que a mí también, Pao.- dijo mientras seguía caminando junto con su amiga.

-Oye, ¿y si damos una pijamada en tu casa?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste, compañera.- dijo Paola con una sonrisa, deteniéndose y mirando a su amiga.- ¡Hay que hacer una pijamada! ¡Sólo tú y yo!

-No lo sé, Pao, tendríamos que verlo con tus padres y con mi p…quiero decir, con Dick.

-¡Ya se lo dije a mis padres! ¡Dijeron que sí!- exclamó con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Y apenas me lo dices?!- exclamó con furia.

-¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Quiero conocerte más, compa!- dijo poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello.- Tal vez podamos invitar a Damian y a Colin…

-¿Colin? ¿Por qué ese pelirrojo?- preguntó alzando un ceja.

-Bueno…- ella retiró su brazo y puso su mano en su cabello.

Stray sonrió con burla.

-¡Oh! ¡Alguien esta coladita por el amigo de mi primo!- dijo en burla.

-¡Oh, cállate!

Ahora fue el turno de Stray burlarse de Paola.

Cuando Stray dejó de burlarse de su amiga, ambas se pusieron de acuerdo y organizaron todo lo necesario. Stray acomodaría su cuarto para la fiesta junto con algunas botanas y Paola llamaría (más bien, buscaría) a Colin para invitarlo y también llevaría la otra mitad de las botanas y unas cuantas películas de terror.

Horas después, Stray volvió a la mansión Wayne. Cuando llegó, fuero directamente a Dick, quien hablaba (más bien, regañaba) a Jason.

-¿Dick?

-¿Sí, Stray?- preguntó él mirándola.

-Mi amiga Paola y yo hemos organizado una fiesta de pijamas con Colin y Damian, ambos, claramente, obligados. Ella llegara en una hora, estaremos en mi habitación.- dijo antes de irse de ahí.

Dick sonrió.

-Ahora, Jason, ¿qué es lo quise decir con molestar a Tim con…?- dijo Dick volviendo a mirar a Jason, pero éste se había escapado de las garras de Dick, quiero decir, se había ido mientras que Dick hablaba con Stray.- ¡JASON!

_Toc toc_

-¡Ya voy!- dijo Dick mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica morena y un chico pelirrojo. La chica traía una sonrisa pequeña y una bolsa donde se podían ver que había botanas y unas cuantas películas, y el chico pelirrojo estaba amarrado de las manos con una soga, la chica sostenía la soga.

-Tú debes ser Paola, ¿cierto?- preguntó alzando una ceja.- Ah, hola, Colin.

Esté sonrió algo avergonzado.

-¿Y tú eres Conner? Stray no mentía que el novio de su hermano Tim era muy guapo.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Quién hablo de Conner?- Tim apareció junto con Conner.

-¡Espera! ¿Tú eres Dick?- preguntó ella completamente sonrojada.

-Sí, así es.- dijo con una risita.

-¡Oh, mierda! ¡Le dije "guapo" al padre de mi mejor amiga!- dijo ella sonrojándose más.

-¿Padre?- preguntó Conner mirando a Tim.

-¿Paola?- Stray apareció al rescate.

-¡Oh, gracias, Dios!- dijo Paola jalando a Colin hacia su amiga.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Stray confundida.

-Eh…- Paola miró a otra parte.- ¡Nada!

-¿Por qué el pelirrojo está atado a una cuerda?

-Bueno, él no quería venir porque tenía que hacer algo cristiano y no sé qué más, así que usé la fuerza.

-¿Obligaste y ataste al pelirrojo para que viniera a nuestra fiesta?- inquirió ella con una ceja alzada.- ¿Segura que no eres una hermana perdida o algo?- dijo mientras chocaba los puños con la chica.

-Ojalá.- dijo mirando hacia Conner y Tim.- ¿Quién es Conner y quién es Tim?

-Tim es del cabello de chica- Tim frunció el ceño y Conner rió en voz baja.- y Conner es de los músculos exagerados.- ahora fue el turno de Tim de reír y el de Conner de fruncir el ceño.

-No mentías, compañera, Conner y tu hermano sí que son lindos.- susurró Paola mirando a Conner, sin saber que éste la había escuchado con su súper oído.- ¿Y Damian? ¿No le dijiste?

-¿Decirme qué?

Todos voltearon hacia la voz que había sonado de repente, Damian se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada muy, pero muy severa.

-¿Por qué Colin está atado?- preguntó con molestia.

-¿No le dijiste aún?- preguntó Paola mirándola.

-¡Llegaste temprano! Apenas le iba a decir.- dijo Stray cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿Decirme qué?!- preguntó Damian muy molesto.

Ambas chicas se miraron y formaron una sonrisa malévola, haciendo que todos en la sala sintieran nervios.

-¿Chicas…?- preguntó Tim mirando hacia su hermana menor.

-¿Me sostienes a Colin, señor Grayson?- preguntó Paola dándole a Colin.

-Claro…

Dick agarró a Colin, éste lo miró con miedo.

Las dos chicas se empezaron a acercar a Damian, éste empezó a dar pasos atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- preguntó con recelo.

-A ti.- dijo Stray poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

-Y más vale que no corras.- dijo Paola cruzándose de brazos.

Conner y Tim empezaron a acercarse a Dick, Colin se ocultó detrás del mayor y Dick quiso que algo o alguien lo saque de este lío.

-¿Correr? ¿Para qué?

Ambas se miraron y sonrieron que parecía a una sonrisa del Gato Cheshire.

-¡ATRÁPALO!- exclamaron ambas.

Stray se abalanzó rápidamente hacia Damian que él no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, él trató de quitarse a Stray de encima, pero de repente Paola empezó a ponerle sogas en las manos y en los pies.

-¡¿Qué están haciendo en nombre del demonio?!- exclamó mientras trababa de liberarse.

-Ahora- dijo Stray mientras le ponía un pañuelo en la boca.-, ¿qué hay que hacer en una pijamada?

Paola sonrió y empezó a susurrarle algo al oído.

Conner escuchaba todo atentamente y no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Tim lo miró extrañado y confuso.

-¿Qué dijeron?

-Primero hay que conseguir una cámara.- dijo Conner agarrando de la mano a Tim saliendo de ahí.

Cuando Paola terminó de susurrarle al oído a Stray, ella trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-¡Vamos!- dijo la pelirroja de mechones negros.

Ambas arrastraron a los dos chicos al infierno, quiero decir, a la habitación de Stray mientras que ellos trataban de liberarse y pedir ayuda.

-Algo me dice que esto acabara demasiado extraño.- dijo Dick yéndose de ahí.

Cuando llegaron las chicas a la habitación de Stray, pusieron a Damian y a Colin en la cama de ella. Ambas dejaron las cosas en el suelo y después miraron hacia los demás.

-¿Tienes la sábana blanca, las flores y el velo?- preguntó Stray mirando hacia Paola.

-¡Listo!- exclamó mientras sacaba de la bolsa lo mencionado.- ¿Tienes el chaleco y el moño?- preguntó mirándola.

-¡Listo!- sacó de su closet lo mencionado.

-En ese caso…- ella miró a su amiga con una sonrisa.-, hay que hacerlo, compañera.

Ambas sonrieron malévolamente mientras se acercaban a los atados, ambos se miraron y sintieron por primera vez en sus vidas algo que nunca pensaron sentir: miedo.

Mientras tanto, Conner volaba cerca de la ventana de Stray grababa lo que iban a hacer las chicas, Tim se encontraba sentado en su hombro.

-¿Qué está pasando ahí, Kon?- preguntó el justiciero.

-Pronto lo sabrás, amigo, pronto…- dijo con una sonrisa marca Colgate en lo que seguía grabando.

Las dos chicas, al terminar lo que hicieron, pusieron a los dos chicos detrás de una pequeña cortina. Stray se puso a lado de ellos.

-_¡ME VENGARÉ! ¡¿ME ESCUCHASTE, TONTA GATA?! ¡ME VENGARÉ!_- exclamaba Damian desde el otro lado de la cortina.

-Sí, lo que tú digas, Damian.- dijo Stray tratando de ocultar su risa.- ¡Ahora, Pao!

-Ahora, damas y caballeros, por favor, ¡conozcan…- Stray quitó las cortina que cubría a Damian y a Colin.-… al Señor y Señora Wilkes!

Damian, quien estaba rojo de ira, traía puesto una suave sábana blanca que le hacía ver como un vestido, unas flores alrededor de su cabello y un pequeño y delicado velo se encontraba en su cabeza. En cambio, Colin, quien estaba completamente rojo que no había ni nada de comparación con su cabello, traía un chaleco negro y un pequeño moño.

Ambas chicas se miraron por un segundo y después la risa empezó a inundar la habitación. Empezaron a caer hasta el suelo, inclusive soltaban lágrimas.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¿Ti…Tienes tu…JAJAJA…cámara? ¡JAJAJA!- preguntó Stray con dificultad.

Paola, con dificultad, sacó una cámara de su bolso y empezó a tomar foto de "la feliz pareja".

Damian trataba de liberarse, mientras que Colin sólo observaba a Stray, quien, para él, era muy hermosa. Inclusive aunque la broma que le estaban haciendo las chicas lo hacían avergonzarse, ni siquiera se sentía enojado, más bien, parecía divertido.

Colin se liberó con facilidad, sorprendiendo a todos, y cargó a Damian en sus brazos.

-¿Cuándo será la Luna de Miel?- preguntó mientras trataba de aguantar la risa.

Damian se enojó muchísimo más y las chicas empezaron a reírse más.

-¡OH, DIOS! ¡OH, DIOS!- dijeron ambas mientras seguían tomando foto.

Mientras tanto, Conner reía a sonoras carcajadas (ni siquiera los demás lo escucharon) mientras que Tim lo observaba nada más.

-¿Qué pasa, Conner?

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡DIOS! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Tim se extrañó por la actitud de su amigo, pero después se quedó callado un rato.

-¡Te voy…JAJAJA…a mostrar el…JAJAJAJA…video!- dijo con dificultad el clon mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Mientras que con los demás, Colin reía junto con las chicas en el suelo, Damian era el único que no reía y miraba a todos con la más profunda ira que sólo uno podría aguantar.

-¡Hay que ponerlo…JAJAJAJA…en Facebook!- dijo Stray.

Los tres pararon por un segundo y miraron a Damian, volvieron a mirarse y empezaron a reír, otra vez.

Sin que nadie lo notara, Damian se liberó y se quitó todo lo que tenía puesto. Corrió hacia Stray y la tiró salvajemente.

-¡TE VOY A MATAR!- exclamó.

-¡Oh, Dios!- exclamaron Paola y Colin parando de reír y mirando a los dos chicos.

-¿Y eso me importa?- preguntó ella con una risita, Stray le dio una patada en la espalda y pudo liberarse del agarre de Damian.- Ahora que me liberé del pequeño demonio, ¿quieren ver una peli?

-¡Sí!- exclamaron los dos mientras salían de ahí para servirse unas palomitas.

Stray miró a Damian por un segundo, él tenía la respiración agitada y miraba a Stray con mucho odio.

Ella le tendió la mano, pero Damian la miró con mucho más odio.

-No creas que por ver tan sólo una película cambiara el hecho que te odie.- dijo con amargura.

Ella simplemente rió un poco e hizo al mismo tiempo una mueca de dolor al hacerlo.

-Lo sé, auch, Damian. No me arrepiento por lo que hice, pero también tienes que aprender a cuándo reírte. Cosas así no pasan todos los días y, sobretodo, tienes que dejar de estar oculto en ese huevo tuyo, te pierdes de muchas cosas.- ella le volvió a sonreír tiernamente mientras salía de ahí.- Nunca sabes cuándo pudiste perderte algo que no volverá a pasar.- ella se quedó en la puerta y miró a Damian.- Te vemos en la sala, sí vienes, claro.

Damian miró hacia dónde se había ido Stray, después se paró y salió detrás de ella.

-Hola, chicos.- dijo Stray cuando se sentó al lado izquierdo Paola y Colin.- ¿Cuál pusieron?

-Puse la película más aterradora: "_Mamá_", ¿vienes, compa?- preguntó.

-Claro.

Empezaron a disfrutar la película, pero su vista puso en el recién llegado.

-Hola, Damian.- dijo Colin con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hey, compa.- saludó Paola.

-Qué onda, cariño.- dijo Stray con una sonrisa.

Damian frunció el ceño y se sentó a lado de Stray.

-_Mamá_.- dijo Stray mirando a Damian, él sólo asintió.

-Tengan, chicos.- dijo Paola mientras les pasaba un plato de palomitas.- El señor Grayson nos dio dos, uno para ustedes, el otro para nosotros.

Ambos enmascarados asintieron y siguieron prestando atención a la película.

La película se puso en la parte más aterradora. Colin daba leves gritos en cada parte horrible, mientras que Paola se reía de él. Stray sólo prestaba atención a la película y Damian miraba disimuladamente a la aprendiz de Catwoman. De repente, Stray y Damian pusieron al mismo tiempo sus manos en el bote de palomitas y se tocaron en un roce suave y delicado. Ambos se miraron, Stray se sonrojó como un tomate y Damian se sorprendió, pero no retiraron sus manos. Damian agarró la mano de Stray y la puso detrás de sus espaldas, ella sólo miraba lo que hacía Damian. Pero se sonrojó más cuando Damian enlazo su mano con la de Stray y miró hacia otra parte. Ella sólo abrió los ojos para luego sonreír y seguir prestando atención a la película.

-Nunca pensé que ver una película me encantaría…- susurró Stray mirando hacia los demás y sonriéndole a Damian, él siguió prestando atención a la película, sin ni siquiera saber que los demás integrantes de la familia Wayne (y Conner) veían completamente felices (sí, hasta Jason) lo que estaba haciendo los chicos, aunque Dick fue el único que vio lo que hizo Damian con la mano de Stray.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_paolaesh _**por su comentario. Espero te haya gustado, amiga mía.**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


	10. Esto no estaba en el plan…

**Capítulo 10: Esto no estaba en el plan…**

Después de lo de la pijamada, Paola y Colin se despidieron de sus respectivos amigos. Damian y Stray se durmieron después de despedirse de sus amigos, estaban muy cansados.

Dick los llevó a cada uno a sus habitaciones (ya que ambos, cuando se despidieron, literalmente, cayeron dormidos en el suelo) y los arropó como si fueran bebés.

Horas después, Stray fue la primera en levantarse e ir a la cocina para poder comer un poco y tomar algo. Cuando llegó, se encontró con Dick decorando la mansión con adornos que decían "_¡Feliz Año Nuevo!_".

Stray se sirvió agua en un vaso, sorbió un poco y después escupió el agua en la pobre víctima, alias Jason.

-¡HEY!

-¡¿Ya es Año Nuevo?!- exclamó mientras le daba otro sorbo y le escupía a Jason.

-Así es, Stray. El primer Año Nuevo con nosotros, ¿no es emocionante?- preguntó Dick acercándose a ella.

-¡No puedo quedarme con ustedes!- exclamó.

-¡OH, SÍ!- exclamó Jason con felicidad.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- Dick agarró el vaso, le dio un sorbo y escupió sobre Jason.

-¡OYE!

-¿Por qué no puedes quedarte? ¡No sería lo mismo sin ti!

-En realidad, sí lo seria.- dijo Jason secándose su ropa.

-Yo tengo que ir a ver a alguien muy, pero muy importante para mí. No la puedo abandonar así como así.- dijo ella mientras le daba un sorbo y escupía en Jason.

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?!

-Está bien.- Dick suspiró.- Puedes irte, pero debes tener cuidado. Pero ¿podrías quedarte un rato más antes de irte?- preguntó con ojitos de cachorrito.

-Eh…- Stray se sintió incómoda ante la mirada de Dick.- Está bien.- dijo antes de irse.

Dick sonrió, pero después le dio un sorbo al agua y le escupió a Jason.

-¡¿Y ESO POR QUÉ FUE?!

-Porque quise, Jay.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Mientras tanto, Stray se fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama.

-Oh, Dios…

-_¿Stray?_

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Damian?- preguntó con cansancio mientras ponía su rostro en la almohada.

-_Me preguntaba sí tú querías ir al parque conmigo._

Stray levantó rápidamente su rostro de la almohada y corrió hacia su puerta, pero sin abrirla.

-¿Lo dices enserio, Damian?- preguntó curiosa, pensó que tal vez Damian quería ahora ser amable con ella o que quería matarla, cualquiera de los dos.

-_Es enserio, tonta gata. ¿Vas o no?_

-¡Sólo déjame arreglarle, Damian!- dijo mientras buscaba entre su closet (gracias a Dios que ella y Dick salieron hace unos días por nueva ropa para ella).

Se puso unos shorts muy cortos de color rojo, junto a una camisa gris de tirantes con el emblema de Red Hood, una chaqueta negra con algunos arañazos en ellos. Unas botas de color negro y su cabello recogido en una coleta de caballo decorado con una diadema roja. Recordó que con esa ropa le había robado a Jason las armas, nunca antes se había divertido tanto.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con un Damian con las ropas de ayer.

-¿Por qué…?

-No tenía nada que ponerme.- fue su respuesta.- ¿Vamos o no?

Stray sonrió un poco y empezó a caminar junto con Damian hacia la puerta, pero fueron detenidos por Dick y Jason.

-¿Y a dónde van ustedes, chicos?- preguntó Dick.

-Saldremos, ¿algún problema, Grayson?- preguntó Damian con los brazos cruzados.

Dick y Jason se miraron por segundo, después sonrieron.

-¡Pero qué lindo, Damian!- dijeron al mismo tiempo.- ¡Van a una cita!

Stray se sonrojó y Damian frunció el ceño.

-¿Está es su primera cita, pequeñines?- preguntó Jason mientras reía.

-Cállate, Todd.- dijeron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Ya viste, Jay? ¡Dicen las mismas frases y juntos!- dijo Dick mientras le apretaba las mejillas a Stray.

Ambos chicos se miraron por un segundo, después empujaron a los mayores y salieron de ahí.

-¿No crees que hacen una linda pareja, Jason?- preguntó Dick mirando hacia la puerta.

-Tus pequeños ya están creciendo, Dick.- dijo Jason con una sonrisa divertida.

-Lo sé.- dijo limpiándose una lágrima de felicidad.

Damian y Stray llegaron cerca de un club que seguía abierto, a Stray se le ocurrió entrar ahí. Aunque Damian planeaba llevar a Stray al parque, no le parecía tan mala idea.

Ambos entraron a escondidas sin ni siquiera ser vistos, llegaron a la pista, donde la música se escuchaba tan fuerte, la oscuridad y la luz reinaban, y sólo la diversión era importante ahí.

-¡Mira, Damian!- le gritó ella señalando a unas personas cerca de ahí.- ¡Tienen maquillaje luminiscente!

Stray jaló del brazo a Damian, moviéndolo. Stray se acercó y agarró un poco del maquillaje. Empezó a maquillarse, Damian sólo la observaba.

-¿Qué tal?

Damian se sonrojó por primera vez al verla. Traía pintado, cerca de los ojos, de un color verde que le hacía ver como un antifaz. Donde estaba su camisa, cerca del lado izquierdo, traía pintado de amarillo el emblema de Robin. Remarco con maquillaje rojo el emblema de Red Hood. Traía las manos pintadas de un color verde y se había quitado la chaqueta (se la puso alrededor de su cintura) para poder pintarse cerca de los brazos donde tenía cuatro dibujos, dos en cada brazo. En el brazo izquierdo traía un **R** amarilla y lo que parecía ser un ave amarilla en el centro de un círculo amarillo (debía de ser el intento del símbolo de Red Robin); mientras que en el otro brazo tenía el símbolo de Nightwing de color azul y el último era de Red Hood. En sus piernas tenía pequeño rayos rojos y verdes, su cabello estaba ligeramente pintado.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras se movía al paso de la música.

Damian sólo abrió ligeramente los ojos y miró a otra parte.

-Extraño.

-Gracias.- ella le guiñó un ojo y siguió bailando.- ¡Vamos, Damian! ¡Píntate!

-¿Y de qué?- preguntó con seriedad.

Stray sonrió y agarró un poco de pintura. Empezó a pintarlo, pero Damian trataba de quitarse a la chica encima, pero ella ya había terminado. Incluso le empezó a romper algo de la ropa. Sólo sobrevivieron un poco los pantalones. Su camisa de mangas largas ya no tenía las mangas, dejando ver sus brazos. Su cabello fue ligeramente alborotado.

-¡Listo!

Damian estaba pintado, cerca de los ojos, de un naranja que le hacía ver como si fuera un antifaz. Tenía en sus hombros pintados de un color rojo que le hacían ver como garras y unos cuantos rayos, le dibujo unos puntos en las mejillas de color rojo.

-¿Qué hiciste?

Ella sacó un espejo de mano, mostrándoselo a Damian.

-¿Qué demonios…?

-¡Cállate y baila!- dijo mientras agarraba a Damian a la pista.

Se pusieron en el centro de ella, Damian sólo estaba parado, observando los sensuales movimientos de Stray. No sabía qué hacer, él no era de moverse. Pero verla…

Sintió que alguien lo agarraba de las manos, pudo ver que era Stray quien lo agarraba. Lo puso detrás de ella y empezó a moverse en un movimiento sensual, empezando a bajar poco a poco.

Damian abrió los ojos, esta vez no sabía qué hacer. Pero… cómo dijo Stray, hay que vivir las cosas porque si no nunca notara cuanto se ha perdido.

Empezó a poner sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Stray, pero también empezó a bailar. La aprendiz de Catwoman sonrió y se puso enfrente de Damian.

-¿Nunca has bailado antes, valiente asesino?- preguntó con una risita.

Damian frunció el ceño un poco, pero después miró a otra parte.

-No pasa nada, Damian, sólo relájate.- dijo mientras daba una vuelta en los brazos del joven asesino.

Ambos empezaron a mover sus pies al ritmo de la música frenética y sin delicadeza. No había nada ni nadie que podía detenerlos ahí y ahora, ni querían parar. Damian empezó a sujetar los brazos de Stray y empezó a bajar lentamente, Stray, en cambio, sintió corrientes electrizantes al sentir el roce suave de Damian. El hijo de Batman llegó hasta las caderas de la chica y empezó a bailar poniéndose a atrás de ella, pegándose con ella…

Stray abrió los ojos y un fuerte sonrojo se apodero de ella, pero no dijo nada. Se sentía tan… bien…

Ella movió sus caderas, Damian agarró su brazo y le dio una vuelta a la chica, poniéndose enfrente de ella. Stray puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello y Damian hizo que ella se acercara a él. Stray puso su pierna cerca de la entrepierna de Damian, él se sintió ligeramente avergonzado pero no le importo.

-Yo conozco esa canción…- susurró ella mientras escuchaba el cambio de música, empezó a cantar mientras se acercaba a Damian.

_Este canto es tuyo, corazón es tuyo  
quieres que sea tuyo, dame amor puro  
así, así, así, así, así, así, así me gusta a mí_

Damian sonrió y empezó a acariciarle el cabello, el toque era tan suave y delicado que Stray sintió chispas.

-Damian…- susurró el nombre de su acompañante, él sólo volvió a sonreír.

Damian la acercó a él, Stray pensó que sólo quería dar otro movimiento de baile, por lo cual cerró los ojos. Pero sintió la mano de Damian en su cabeza, jalándola hacia él…

Stray abrió los ojos cuando sintió algo invadirle los labios, el toque era delicado y suave pero también apasionado, inclusive entre todo el sonido, ruido y oscuridad hizo que lo olvidara todo. Un fuertísimo sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, sintió su corazón latir como loco, parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho…

Un beso.

Damian la besó.

Ella simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, no… ¡era imposible! Damian no podía estar besándola ahí y ahora, no… pero…

Le gustaba.

El beso era completamente electrizante, suave y feroz. Sentía un millón de emociones. ¡Le gustaba! Simplemente le gustaba el beso, pero también quién se lo daba. Nadie podría creerle de que Damian Wayne, el hijo de Batman y de Talia Al Ghul, la estaba besando.

Pero no quería quedarse atrás…

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Damian y empezó a corresponder el beso, Damian le mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que ella abriera la boca. Damian no desperdició la oportunidad, volvió a atacar los labios de Stray, pero batallando con su lengua. ¡Dios! ¡Amaba esa sensación completamente feroz! No sabía que había ocurrido en su cabeza cuando quiso besar a Stray, pero lo hecho ya estaba hecho. Pero no se arrepentía para nada…

Stray se separó de él, le dio una suave sonrisa que le fue correspondida. Pero, sorprendiendo a Damian, Stray cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa y un toque de miedo.

-Yo…, Damian…- susurró pero su expresión cambió a una de miedo.-…, esto no era parte del plan…

Antes de que Damian pudiera decir algo, Stray se separó de él y salió corriendo de ahí.

Damian se quedó ahí parado, estaba entre sorprendido e impactado. Pero no quería dejar las cosas así.

Salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Mientras que en la mansión Wayne, Stray llegó tan rápido como sus piernas les daban. Llegó a su habitación, sin ni siquiera prestar atención al saludo de Tim y Conner (sólo él y Tim sabían porque Kon seguía ahí).

Entró a su habitación, sacó una mochila grande y empezó a poner todas sus cosas para poder irse de ahí. Ahora.

-Esto no era parte del plan…- susurró con miedo.

-_¿Stray? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Por qué estas pintada?_

-¡Demonios! ¡Es Tim!- dijo ella.- Ahm… ¡Es que me encontré con Paola y me pintó!

-_¿Enserio?_

-¡Sí!- dijo mientras guardaba ahí su traje.

-_¿Y por qué Damian está también pintado?_- preguntó.

-¡¿Damian?!- susurró mientras se apuraba.

-_¡Tonta gata! ¡Abre la puerta, ahora!_

-¡Déjame, Damian!- dijo antes de cerrar su mochila y abrir la ventana.

La puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo que Stray salté desde la ventana.

-¡STRAY!

Ella cayó en los arbustos, pero no resulto completamente herida. Tosió un poco y empezó a correr hacia la puerta.

-¡STRAY!- escuchó que Dick la llamaba.

Dio un increíble brinco donde estaba la reja de la entrada de la mansión. Cuando llegó al otro lado, corrió como si el diablo la persiguiera.

-¡STRAY! ¡ESPERA!

Lo último que vio Stray fue a la que había sido su familia correr detrás de ellos.

Mientras tanto, Catwoman se encontraba robando un preciado objeto. Eran las 8:53 p.m., por lo cual no había nadie a la costa.

Escuchó que algo le vibraba en la bolsa donde debería estar el objeto. Sacó de ahí un celular y contestó.

-¿Hola?

-_¡Selina! ¡Por favor! ¡Recógeme cerca de los Químicos ACE!_

-¿Casey? ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó demasiado preocupada.

-_¡Sólo haz…!_

-¿Casey? ¡¿CASEY?!

Catwoman olvidó el objeto y salió en busca de su hija.

Llegó rápidamente a los Químicos ACE, donde debería ver ahí a Casey. Estaba más que preocupada, no quería ni imaginar lo que le habían hecho a su hija.

-¿Casey?- preguntó en voz baja.

-¡SELINA!

Selina volteó, su pequeña corría hacia ella, Selina también corrió hacia ella y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, pequeña? ¿Qué te hicieron?- dijo mientras miraba la pintura que tenía en el rostro.

-¡No estaba en el plan…!

-¿Qué? Casey, hija, habla con claridad…

Casey dio un suspiro y trató de calmarse.

-Yo fui con Robin a un club, bailamos y nos pintamos. Nos divertimos.- dijo con nerviosismo.- Después… después…

-¿Después qué?

-Me besó. Robin me besó, no estaba en el plan, Selina…

Selina abrió los ojos, ¿Robin la había besado? ¿Pero que tenía eso de malo…?

-Sabía que si me quedaba ahí todo se arruinaría y sabrían quién soy. No quería eso. Fue mi primer beso…

Selina notaba que Casey aún no quería su primer beso, pero…

-Quiero ir a casa, Selina…- dijo mientras la abraza.

Selina estaba confundida, pero sabía que su hija la necesitaba.

-Vamos a casa, Casey…- dijo mientras la llevaba al departamento.

Ambas llegaron al departamento, Casey fue a bañarse para poder quitarse la pintura. Mientras que Selina se cambiaba y pensaba en la situación de su hija.

Se notaba que no le había gustado el beso, pero ¿tan malo había sido esa experiencia como para abandonar todo el plan?

Escuchó que Casey salía de bañarse. La chica usaba un short negro y una camisa negra con una **S **roja.

-¿Quieres hablar, Casey?

Ella sólo asintió. Se pusieron en la cama de Selina, ella sólo observaba a su hija y aprendiz.

-Dime, Casey, ¿te gusto el beso?

Casey la miró, un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas y miró a otra parte.

-Sí…

Selina sonrió un poco.

-En ese caso, ¿por qué fuiste si te había gustado el beso que te dio Robin?

-Yo no quería que llegáramos los dos a ese tipo de etapa… simplemente no quería tener a alguien…

-¿Robin es especial para ti?

Casey la miró.

-¿Qué tiene que ver…?

-Responde, ¿Robin es especial para ti?

-Sí…

-¿Por qué no simplemente regresas e inicias una relación con él?

-Ese es el problema, Selina.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No quiero tener una relación con nadie. Sí, me gusto demasiado el beso. Lo disfrute…- Selina sonrió, sabía cómo se sentía ese tipo de besos, ya lo había experimentado con una persona en especial.-, pero no me siento del todo lista…

-¿Pero te gusta?

-¿Robin?- Casey sonrió.- Creo que sí. Nunca pensé que podría gustarme alguien.

-Sí es ese el caso, lo mejor sería que te quedaras conmigo un tiempo hasta que aclares tus ideas, ¿te parece?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Sí…- dijo mirando hacia la gran ventana de Selina.- Por cierto, Feliz A…

-Aún no es el momento, pequeña.- dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.- Cuando sea el momento, hay que decirlo.

Ella sonrió.

-Está bien.- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina y prendía su computadora.

Selina fue a cambiarse, Casey empezó a buscar información de Robin. Vio fotos y noticias. En cada una, ella sonreía…

Selina, vestida con unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes verde, vio la que hacía Casey y le dijo con voz cantarina.

-¡Kitten tiene un novio!~- dijo Selina con una risita.

-Vete, Selina.- dijo con un fuertísimo sonrojo en sus mejillas.- Espera, ¿no me ayudabas hace rato y ahora te estas burlando de mí?

-¿Qué puedo decir? Tú también lo harías conmigo.

-Cierto…- sonrió.

Mientras tanto, toda la familia Wayne (y Conner) buscaban en cada rincón de Ciudad Gótica a Casey (Stray, para ellos). Estaban preocupados (sí, hasta Jason, sorpresivamente, estaba preocupado, ¿pues a quién más va a molestar?) y no se detendrían hasta buscarla.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso, Damian…?- volvió a preguntar Dick, ahora como Batman, mirando a Damian, ahora como Robin.

-Ya te lo dije, Grayson. La tonta gata y yo estábamos en el parque…

-¿Y eso fue todo?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí.

-¿Entonces por qué tienes un poco de labial rojo en tus labios?- preguntó con una risita.

Damian se sonrojó a más no poder y se limpió la boca.

-¡¿Y eso importa?!

Dick sonrió un poco.

-_¿Alguna novedad?_- preguntó la voz Tim, ahora Red Robin.

-Nada, ¿y ustedes?

-_No. Estoy preocupado por ella, Dick, ¿crees que este bien?_

-Por supuesto, Tim. Ya viste que ella es una valiente guerrera.- dijo con una sonrisa.- ¿Y tú, Jason? ¿Encontraste algo?

-_Nada, Dickie-Bird. No veo por ningún lado a la gatita._

-¿"Gatita"…?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-_Ahm…_

-¿Desde cuándo ella te cae bien, Todd?- preguntó Damian.

-_¿Y eso te importa?_- dijo con molestia.

-Al parecer tienes competencia, Dami.- dijo Dick guiñándole un ojo a Damian, éste sólo frunció el ceño.

-Cállate.

-_Creo que lo mejor sería buscar mañana por la mañana. Ya se está haciendo tarde y pronto será 2014._- dijo la voz de Conner.

-_Creo que sería lo mejor._- dijo Tim.

-Vamos.- dijo Dick mientras se movía junto con Damian, pero él se detuvo y miró hacia la luna.

-Feliz Año, Stray…- susurró al viento.

Mientras tanto, Casey tomaba un vaso de refresco. Había sentido la extraña sensación de que alguien había dicho su nombre.

_Feliz Año, Stray…_

Casey abrió los ojos, miró a todos lados. Selina estaba afuera, había dicho algo sobre ir a buscar un objeto.

-Damian…- susurró mientras miraba hacia la ventana. Faltaban unas pocas horas para Año Nuevo, pero ella ya tenía sueño y sabía que no debía esperar a Selina, ella llegaría, la despertaría para celebrar el Año o tal vez se iría a la cama pero le daría un Feliz Año.

-Feliz Año, Damian…- dijo mirando hacia la luna, recordó a todos. Recordó a Dick, recordó a Jason, recordó a Tim, recordó a Conner y recordó a Paola.- Feliz Año a todos ustedes…- dijo mientras dejaba su vaso en el fregadero y se iba a su habitación.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_paolaesh _**por su comentario.**

**Por cierto, la parte de la canción es de una llamada "Muévete duro" de Ricky Martin**

**¡LES DESEO UN FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


	11. Dos años después

**Capítulo 11: Dos años después**

Dos años fueron los que pasaron.

Aunque Casey ya no quería saber sobre la familia Wayne, Selina siempre le daba noticias sobre ellos. Por ejemplo, le contó que el Batman _original_ había "regresado" entre los muertos. Ahora, Selina hacia sus robos más frecuentes para poder pasar un ligero tiempo con él.

Casey había vuelto a ser Catlad.

Los robos de Selina y Casey eran todos los días. Pero ambas sabían que si las dos estaban en el mismo lugar donde ocurría el robo, las atraparían. Así que, para no haber complicaciones, cada una iba a un lugar a específico y robaba lo que quería.

Se volvió una rutina por dos años.

Dos jodidos años sin ver a Damian, Tim, Jason o Dick.

Casey se sentía completamente perdida sin ellos. No estaba diciendo que no podía vivir sin Selina, pero tampoco quería tener que hacer la misma rutina por mucho tiempo.

-¿Casey?

La nombrada volteó, Selina se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Casey.

-¿Sí, Selina?

-¿Estás lista? Recuerda que el avión partirá en una hora.- dijo Selina.

-Sí, supongo que sí.- respondió sin ánimo.

-¿Te pasa algo, pequeña Stray?- preguntó mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-No.- ella miró a su mentora.- Sólo que yo…

-No puedes evitar pensar en Robin.- completó con una sonrisa.

-Sí… Es que este viaje a San Francisco…

-Sí quieres podemos quedarnos, Kitten.- dijo Selina poniéndose junto a ella y colocando su mano en el hombro de la chica.

-Yo he querido hacer este viaje. Siempre he querido ir San Francisco para mis 15 años, Selina, no por un chico que no he visto en dos años cambiara mi opinión.- dijo con decisión.

-Si esa es tu decisión, está bien. Pero apresúrate que pronto nos iremos.- Selina se levantó y se fue.

Casey agarró su maleta decorada con símbolos de Batman y la puso a lado de la puerta de su habitación.

-_Miau._

-Oh, hola, Lyla.- saludó a su hermosa gata.

-_Miau._

-Estoy bien, Lyla. Sólo que me gustaría ver por última vez a Damian.- dijo acariciando a su gatita.

-_Miau._

-Sí, lo sé. Parezco una colegiala enamorada.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Escuchó su celular sonar cerca de ella, se acercó a su cama y agarró su celular, pudo saber quién era.

-Hola, Pao.

-_¡Hola, Cas! ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya te fuiste a tu viaje de cumple con tu mamá?_

-No, aún no.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-_¿Y a qué hora vas a ir? Me gustaría despedirme de ti, amiga mía._- dijo su amiga.

-En una hora más estaré en el Aeropuerto, Pao. Sólo necesito hacer unas cosas más.- dijo caminando hacia su baño.

-_Pareces triste, amiga, ¿pasa algo?_

-No, no, Pao. Estoy bien, sólo que no puedo creer que ya pasaran dos años desde que no veo a los Wayne.- dijo mientras se miraba al espejo.

-_¿Por qué no vas a visitarlos? Sería bueno que te despidieras de ellos antes de irte, digo, he visto a Damian muy decaído en la escuela y todo eso._

-Damian…- susurró.

-_Así es, amiga. Lo mejor sería que los vieras, ¿no? Una última despedida antes de irte, si ese fuera mi caso, lo haría, Catlad._

Casey sonrió. Hace unos meses que ella le había revelado a Paola quién era, su amiga la había aceptado tal cual, inclusive le pidió que la entrenara para poder ser tan buena como ella.

-Creo que lo mejor sería que ya acomodara todo, Pao. Te llamó cuando ya esté en el aeropuerto.

-_Está bien. Te veo allá._

-Adiós, mejor amiga.

-_Bye, mejor amiga._- colgó.

Casey se miró en el espejo. Algunas cosas habían cambiado en ella. Su cabello ya no era tan largo, se lo había cortado hasta los hombros y lo tenía ligeramente alborotado (en realidad, su cabello era lacio), sus ojos azules brillaban con tanta intensidad que la hacía ver muy hermosa. Traía ese collar que le había dado Damian, nunca tuvo el valor para quitárselo.

-_¡Casey! ¡Ven!_

-¡Ya voy, Selina!- dijo mientras salía del baño y se dirigía hacia la sala.

Encontró a Selina sentada en su cama y con un periódico en las manos.

-Mira esto.- dijo mientras señalaba una sección del periódico.

-¿"**Nueva exposición de diamantes y rubís provenientes de Egipto.**"?- leyó el artículo con mucha atención.

-¿Sabes qué significa eso?- preguntó Selina con una sonrisa.

-Pero… ¿y el viaje? Tú sabes que el museo cierra en la noche.- dijo.

-Lo sé, pero podemos cambiar los horarios de nuestro viaje e irnos en la noche. Tú sabes que quieres eso, nena.- dijo mientras su sonrisa se hacía un poco más ancha.

-Am…

-¡Vamos, Kitten! Será tu última aventura antes de irnos a San Francisco, ¿eres acaso gallina?- Selina sabía que, cuando le decían eso, Casey aceptaría.

-Déjame decirle a Paola que nos vemos en el aeropuerto en la noche y desempacare mi traje.- dijo antes de irse a su habitación.

En la noche, Selina ya había arreglado lo su viaje y se había puesto su traje de Catwoman, sólo estaba esperando a Casey para poder irse de cacería por esos rubís y diamantes.

-¿Lista, pequeña Stray?

Casey salió de su habitación. No sólo físicamente había cambiado, cambió su traje también.

Vestía un tipo de gorro de aviador de cuero, pero tenía unas pequeñas orejas incluidas y no lo tenía abrochado para que no se le cayera el gorro, tenía puesto el collar que Damian le había dado. Su traje también había cambiado, ahora traía un traje de cuero pegado a su cuerpo y con el cierre un poco abajo dejando ver sus pechos, tenía unas botas de cuero. Sujetado a su cintura traía un cinturón con muchas bolsitas que tenían armas y equipos que la ayudaban en sus robos. Y como toque casi final, traía unos guantes que tenían unas afiladas garras que la ayudaban a atacar **(1)**. Pero lo único que conservo fue el antifaz casi parecido a la de Robin y sus gafas de color naranja.

-Estoy lista, Selina.- dijo mientras se arreglaba sus guantes.

Pero Selina parecía no escucharla, sólo la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada ante la mirada de Selina.

-Es que…- Selina sonrió.- Ya creciste.

-Dios, Selina…- dijo mientras se daba una palmada en el rostro.- Lo mejor será ir por los rubís y los diamantes…- dio un suspiro.

-Está bien…- dijo mientras se limpiaba una lágrima inexistente y su sonrisa se hacía un poco más grande.

Ambas llegaron a dónde sería la exposición, vigilaron si no había nadie cerca. Suerte para ellas que no había nadie. O eso ellas creían.

Catlad le dijo a Catwoman que ella iría por los rubís, Catwoman le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Catlad estaba cerca de los rubís, no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa mientras se ponía sus gafas. Ella empezó a dar saltos, sabía en dónde estaban los rayos detectores gracias a sus gafas que podían detectarlo. Cuando llegó enfrente de la caja de cristal que tenía los pequeños rubís, usó sus garras para poder sacarlos. Abrió una de sus bolsitas y empezó a ponerlos ahí.

Cuando terminó, volvió a hacer los mismos movimientos para poder regresar. Cuando llegó al inicio, iba a dirigirse con su compañera, pero algo le llamó la atención.

Se acercó a una caja de cristal que estaba cerca de ahí.

-¿Qué habrá ahí?- se preguntó a sí misma.

Miró fijamente la caja. Se trataba de un muy hermoso collar de perlas con un hermoso zafiro azul en el centro.

-Qué hermoso…- susurró mientras los ojos le brillaban.

Afiló un poco sus garras y sacó con la misma facilidad el hermoso collar.

-A Selina le encantara este regalo…- susurró para sí misma mientras daba una vuelta y se dirigía hacia su compañera, pero alguien le detuvo el paso.

-¿_Stray_?- preguntó una voz conocida.

Catlad abrió los ojos de punzada, se trataba de…

-¿Damian…?- preguntó con la voz cortada mientras miraba a Robin, quien había crecido un poco (casi le llegaba a su tamaño).

-¿Qué estás…?

Catlad corrió hacia él, pero Robin no movió ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo. Catlad se deslizó y pasó entre las piernas de Robin, cuando pasó por ahí, ella le guiñó un ojo. Cuando ella llegó a la espalda de Robin, le dio una patada que lo mandó a volar a los cristales, sonando la alarma.

-¡Stray! ¡Espera!

Ella siguió corriendo hasta llegar donde estaba Selina, quién peleaba contra Batman.

-¡Déjala, Dick!

Batman volteó hacia ella, parecía sorprendido. Pero Catwoman aprovechó la distraída de Batman y le dio un severo golpe en el rostro.

-¡Vamos, compañera!- gritó Catwoman antes de salir junto con Catlad.

Ambas llegaron a su departamento, pero habían perdido su vuelo. Las dos anti-heroínas se miraron por un segundo y cayeron rendidas al suelo.

-Hace tiempo que no peleaba con él así.

-Lo vi, Selina.- dijo mientras tocaba el collar.

-¿Y? ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Me deslicé entre las piernas de Robin y le di una patada en la espalda, lo mandé a volar.- respondió mientras ponía su cabeza en el hombro de Selina.

-¿Eso hiciste? Pensé que lo saludarías o algo.- dijo ella.

-No…, aún no estoy lista.- dijo.- Por cierto, tengo un regalo para ti.

-¿A sí?

Casey sacó entre sus bolsitas el collar y los rubís.

-Esto es lo robado- dijo mientras ponía los rubís de un lado.- y esto es para ti.- dijo mientras le daba el collar.

-¡Oh, Kitten! ¡Es hermoso!- dijo mientras admiraba el collar.

-Tomaré eso como un "Gracias".- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo también tengo al para ti.- dijo Selina mientras sacaba de su bota una pequeña cadena que tenía un pequeño petirrojo con las alas plegadas. Casey se sorprendió.

-Selina…

-Sé que quieres olvidarlo, pequeña Stray, pero me parecía lindo dártelo.- dijo mientras le ponía el brazalete en su muñeca.

-Gracias.- ella sonrió.

-Bueno, falta una cosa más.- dijo.

-¿Qué?

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- dijo mientras abrazaba a su hija y sonreía.

Casey rió.

-Gracias, Selina.- dijo con una sonrisa.- Tal vez mañana llamé a Paola para salir al centro un rato, tal vez vayamos al cine.

-Lo mejor sería primero celebrar a la cumpleañera.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo y se levantaba.

-¿Cómo?

Selina abrió su refrigerador, mostrando un pastel de chocolate dentro.

-Selina… eres la mejor persona que Dios hizo.- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.- ella corrió hacia su mentora y se quitó su antifaz.

-Tu sabor favorito, pequeña Stray.- dijo antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.- dijo mientras le daba una probada a su pastel.- ¡Ah! ¡Tal como me gusta!

Selina se sentó junto a ella y empezó a comer mientras ambas platicaban animadamente.

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**(1): Para más explicación del nuevo traje de Casey, busquen "Catwoman Arkham City". Es ahí donde me inspire.**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_paolaesh _**por su comentario.**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


	12. El clon y una perdida

**Capítulo 12: El clon y una perdida**

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hizo Casey fue desayunar e irse a ver con su amiga Paola.

Sintió una increíble vergüenza cuando ésta empezó a regañarla como si fuera una niña pequeña, no podía culparla, la había dejado sola en el Aeropuerto. Casey le dijo que se lo recompensaría dándole algo de su pastel de cumpleaños; como arte de magia, Paola dejo de estar enojada con Casey.

Después de despedirse de su amiga y caminar de lo más distraída posible. Su mente divagaba en Damian y sólo en Damian. Quería sacárselo de la cabeza, pero no podía. No sabía si no podía o no quería. Quién sabía.

Lo último que quería era encontrarse con alguno de los hermanos Wayne. No quería verlos, simplemente no…

Sintió chocar contra alguien, tirando a esa persona al suelo. Salió de sus pensamientos ante lo que hizo.

Se disculpó con la persona, sin ni siquiera mirarla y estuvo a punto de ayudarlo a levantarse cuando una voz conocida habló.

-¿Stray?

Casey miró hacia el sujeto que había tirado, se trataba de Tim.

-Oh carajo…- susurró antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

-¡Stray! ¡Espera!- dijo Tim, siguiéndola.

Casey escaló con gran agilidad una pared de un callejón hasta el otro lado, lastima para ella que Tim hizo lo mismo.

-¡CARAJO! ¡¿Por qué tenía que encontrarme con él?!- se preguntó a sí misma.

Vio cerca de ahí una escalera de incendio, empezó a subir por ella y llegó hasta el techo de un viejo edificio. Siguió corriendo, pudo voltear hacia atrás y ver que Tim no sólo la perseguía, sino que también Conner.

-¡OH, HIJO DE…!

Lo último que escucho antes de caer en un gran sendero oscuro, fue a Tim gritando el nombre que no le pertenecía.

Dick Grayson nunca antes había extrañado demasiado a alguien en toda su vida. Sí, había extrañado a otras personas, pero Stray se había ido inesperadamente y ni siquiera le había importado a ella.

No supo por qué se fue en realidad la razón por lo cual Stray se había ido, pero…

_Hearts, out our minds  
Running 'till we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)_

_Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'till we die_

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most till the night like we're gonna die young_

Su celular empezó a sonar escandalosamente, era el tono que había decidido usar cuando Stray le había mostrado esa canción.

Agarró su celular y contestó.

-¿Hola?

-_¡Dick! ¡Dios mío! ¡Necesito que vengas aquí!_

-Guau, guau, tranquilo, Tim, ¿qué pasa?

-_Es que me encontré con Stray_- Dick no pudo evitar sorprenderse.- _y ella salió corriendo cuando me vio. Empecé a perseguirla y, accidentalmente, cayó en una estructura frágil. Conner y yo estamos buscándola, pero necesito que vengas._

-Está bien, voy para allá.- Dick salió corriendo de ahí, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-¿Se trata sobre la tonta gata, verdad?- preguntó Damian.

Dick dudó por un segundo.

-Sí, ella cayó en una estructura. Voy a ir con Tim para ir a buscarla.- respondió.

-Voy contigo.- dijo serio, empezando a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

-Creo que lo mejor…

-No te estoy preguntando, Grayson.- dijo Damian demasiado molesto.

Cuando Damian se alejó, Dick esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo que hace el amor en una persona…- suspiró antes de alcanzar a Damian.

Casey abrió los ojos, todo el cuerpo le dolía a los mil infiernos. La oscuridad reinaba donde quiera que estaba, por primera vez en la vida, sentía algo que nunca pensó tener.

Miedo.

-¿Tim? ¿Conner? ¿Hola?- Casey empezó a levantarse con dificultad, todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero bueno que podía ver en la oscuridad porque había traído sus gafas.- ¿Hay alguien aquí?

Empezó a caminar, no podía quedarse ahí esperando a que alguno de sus amigos viniera. Tenía que avanzar.

Cuando estuvo a punto de doblar la esquina, una luz suave y pequeña empezó a resplandecer cerca de una puerta o un muro.

-¿Qué…?

Ella se acercó y tocó el muro. Era una puerta. La abrió con cuidado, no sabía qué o quién estaría ahí.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien a…?

Su voz desapareció, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.

-¿Conner?- preguntó demasiado confundida y sorprendida.

Dentro de un tipo de tubo de ensayo, se encontraba ahí Conner… y desnudo (Casey se sonrojó como un tomate bien maduro). Parecía que no podía respirar, más bien parecía que no respiraba.

-¡Oh, Dios…!- Casey corrió hacia el tubo y, con ayuda de su puño, lo rompió.

El cuerpo desnudo de Conner cayó hacia el suelo. Casey se quitó la chaqueta que tenía puesta y lo cubrió.

-¿Conner…?

Conner empezó a abrir los ojos, pero Casey se separó de él cuando vio sus ojos.

Sus ojos no eran los mismos, traía la esclerótica de color negro en vez de blanco, pero sus usuales ojos azules seguían intactos.

-¿Conner…?- volvió a preguntar, empezó a retroceder hacia atrás.

El chico que se parecía demasiado a Conner negó con la cabeza, después se acercó a Casey.

-¿Quién eres?

Él se detuvo, parecía confundido.

-¿No…No tienes nombre?- preguntó.

Él alzó los hombros.

Ella miró a todas partes, pensando que encontraría algo para poder ayudarla. Encontró una pequeña carpeta con unas cuantas hojas sueltas. Se movió hacia ahí con mucho cuidado y agarró las hojas.

_**Match**_

Eso era lo que decía la hoja, miró a "Match" quien miraba a todas partes y dijo con voz suave.

-¿Match?

El nombrado volteó y la miró fijamente.

-¿Ese es tu nombre?- preguntó.

Él asintió.

-Bueno, Match, tengo que volver a la ciudad, ¿podrías llevarme?- preguntó, mirándolo hacia los ojos.

Él la miró, después, sorprendiendo a Casey, le dio un fuerte golpe que la mando a volar a la pared. Ella empezó a sangrar por la cabeza, Casey soltó un gruñido.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑOS TE PASA?!- preguntó furiosa.

Los ojos de Match empezaron a brillar de un rojo. Casey abrió los ojos.

-¿Stray?- preguntó Tim.

-¿Tú crees que se haya levantado y se haya ido?- preguntó Conner.

-Tal vez, pero debemos seguir buscando.

De repente, todos los demás llegaron, incluido Bruce, quien, aunque no sabía quién era Stray, decidió ayudar al ver el temor en los ojos de su hijo.

Damian se acercó a Tim.

-¿La has encontrado, Drake?

-No, aún no. Conner y yo ya buscamos cerca en dónde fue la última vez que la vimos pero no…

_**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

-¡STRAY!- exclamó Damian corriendo hacia el origen del grito.

Damian estaba asustado y preocupado. Tal vez las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

La familia Wayne y Conner buscaban en todas partes el origen del grito. Todos podían ver la preocupación y el temor en los ojos de Damian. Inclusive Bruce se había sorprendido por la reacción de Damian.

Todos llegaron a una habitación grande y muy oscura, pero se le podía demasiado destrozada.

Dick se acercó a algo que brillaba cerca de él, al recogerlo, sintió que el alma se le iba.

-Damian…- susurró Dick, sosteniendo algo en las manos.

Damian, sin importarle a quien empujaba, corrió hacia Dick. Él le dio el pequeño collar que él mismo había hecho y le había dado completamente sucio de tierra y de sangre aún fresca.

Damian sostuvo el collar por un momento, tratando de pensar que Stray aún seguía viva. Que esa sangre no era de ella. Saber que sólo era una broma pesada.

-No…- susurró, abrazando el collar.

Sabía que Stray no estaba muerta, pero todos ya habían buscado en todo el lugar. En cada rincón. Nunca antes se había sentido tan… _herido_.

-Damian…- Dick se acercó, pero el menor le dio un manotazo.

-¡Ella sigue viva! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Stray sigue viva!- gritó completamente furioso y tratando de no llorar.

-Damian… lo siento mucho, pero…

-¡¿PERO QUÉ, DRAKE?! ¡¿ACASO QUIERES PENSAR QUE LA PRIMERA CHICA QUE ME GUSTO HAYA MUERTO?!- gritó furioso.

-No eres el único que sufre, pequeño demonio…- susurró Jason, mirando a otro lado y tratando de no ver el collar.

Damian se puso de rodillas, abrazando el collar manchado de sangre.

-No…- empezó a temblar.

-Oh, Dios mío…- susurró Jason yendo hacia un lugar.

Todos lo siguieron, encontrándose con un pequeño cuarto donde todo el lugar estaba manchado de sangre.

Jason se puso de rodillas, tratando de no llorar. Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía de diferentes maneras.

-Stray…- susurró Jason, apretando los puños.- Juro que voy a matar a quien te hizo esto…

* * *

**¡Espero les haya gustado! Lamento demasiado que haya sido corto, no tenía mucha inspiración.**

**¿Les gusto? ¿Les aburrió? ¡Cualquier comentario es aceptado!**

**Quiero agradecerle a **_paolaesh _**y **_Guest _**por sus comentarios.**

**Bye, bye.**

**Atte.: Shay**


End file.
